


Saving Grace

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Experimentation, F/F, Family, Kara and Lena adopt, Light Angst, Love, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, kryptonian hybrid, little girl OC - Freeform, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara and Lena hadn't talked about it, it hadn't even been a thought yet but there's no changing it now, not when they are needed more than ever before by someone so small but so special.





	1. Saving Grace: 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm sorry! So sorry!

Kara still had a hard time believe it was true, how something good could have come from such a dark situation. But there sat the proof beside Lena, curled up under the floral patterned blanket, little thumb in her mouth, sleepy blue eyes following along the flowing words as Lena read softly from ‘Matilda’. Kara leaned on the door frame watching as Lena paused in her reading to kiss the girl’s crown of dark hair before continuing. They hadn't talked about children, they hadn't even entertained the idea yet they'd only been married half a year but here they sat the perfect picture of a domestic family. Kara closed her eyes and shuddered a little remembering the events that had brought the blue eyed girl into their lives.

 

*~3 months ago~*

 

_The night has started like any other. Kara had stopped two armed robberies, delivered a drunk trouble causing alien to the DEO, and saved exactly three cars from trees plus one snake and now she was doing a last fly over of the city as the ambers and reds of sunset gave way to blues and deep purples of night in the city. She had paused not far above the highest skyscraper in the city just taking in the sight of the sun disappearing behind her and the moon crawling up with the darkness when she heard it. Screaming, loud and scared and desperate screaming. In a move that would probably give Flash a run for his money Kara nose dived to the alley the sound was coming from._

_She was met with a man aiming a gun down the alley, at the other end a woman laying on the ground shot and bleeding very badly, standing behind her was a little girl no more than three sobbing and shaking terrified, speckled in the woman’s blood. Kara seen the man’s shaking hand pull the trigger, the loud bang of the gun making the toddler scream, she'd moved without even thinking driven by pure instinct to protect. The bullet bounced off her back embedding itself somewhere in the brick wall of the buildings as she looked at the child whose sapphire blue eyes were watching her still scared but not of her, at least she hoped._

_Seeing the child was alright Kara turned to face the shooter with narrowed eyes. Like most of the criminals she faced he shrunk back and dropped his gun but she wasn't letting him off easy. Before he could even think of running she had him pinned to the fire escape by his wrist in a close to crushing grasp and bent the rails to keep his wrists locked in place leaving him hanging half a story off the ground. Once her feet were back on the ground she pressed the button on the COM in her ear until she heard Alex’s voice._

_”Kara is everything okay? We have you tracked somewhere in downtown.”_

_The blonde looked at the still sniffling little girl who was balling her little fists around her own blood covered jacket looking at the woman on the ground. Kara felt her heart break a little knowing the child had to be scared to death._

_”I'm fine but you should come down here.”_

_There was a pause from Alex’s end and Kara could only assume she was getting the okay from J’onn._

_”Alright I'll be there in a few minutes just stay put, I don't want to have to chance you all over the city.”_

_Kara nodded despite knowing her sister couldn't see as she watched the girl._

_”And Alex, bring Maggie and her team with you.”_

_Alex didn't get the chance to ask why before Kara pressed the button to shut the COM off and carefully approached the girl kneeling down to her level. Wet and red rimmed blue eyes met her own and the child sniffled taking a step back making Kara’s heart squeeze painfully._

_”No no it's okay, it's okay I'm here to help you little one. Everything is okay.”_

_The girl watched Kara as she slowly reached out and the blonde gave a small sigh of relief when she was able to lift the child into her arms carefully looking her over for injuries. Thankfully she found none and all the specks of blood seemed to be from the woman. Kara looked at the woman on the ground and felt her heart break more, she'd heard her heart stop beating as soon as she'd touched down. Her attention was pulled back to the little girl when she whimpered clinging to what her little hands could reach of Kara’s cape._

_”Momma.”_

_Kara swallowed thickly gently rubbing the child’s back unsure of what exactly to say. Deciding standing over the now passed woman wasn't a good idea she stepped away and sat on the bottom step of the fire escape holding the girl in her lap._

_”Can you tell me your name?”_

_The girl turned her blue eyes up to meet Kara’s nodding a little and wiping her nose on the sleeve of her coat._

_”G-Grace.”_

_Kara gave a small smile relieved the girl was at least talking._

_”Okay Grace, how old are you?”_

_Grace held up three pudgy fingers before jumping as the sounds of sirens filled the air. The black unmarked van was first to arrive Alex jumping out before it had even come to a full stop and seconds later Maggie and two other officers joined her from the group of squad cars in the street. The sight of guns made Grace start shaking and whimpering as she hid her face in Kara’s neck. The blonde held her close shifting her cape so it was wrapped around the girl, noting how it made her relax even the tiniest bit, before looking at her sister._

_”Can you put those away? They're scaring her. The guy is up there in iron cuffs.”_

_Everyone else's eyes were drawn up to where Kara was pointing as she stood up. After what sounded like a murmured ‘damn Little Danvers’ Maggie holstered her gun, motioned for her men to do the same then they began working to get the man down and in real handcuffs. Alex put her own weapon down her eyes moving from Kara and the girl to the woman on the ground. Kara could see the gears turning in her sister’s head, it didn't take a master detective to figure out what had happened but it didn't make it any less painful or sad. Moving around the woman Alex approached her sister looking at the girl clinging to her still shaking._

_”Is she hurt?”_

_Kara shook her head shifting her hold on Grace enough to gently stroke her dark hair._

_”No thankfully, her name is Grace and she says she's three. I'm not a detective but the way it looks she and her mother stumbled into the wrong alley and when she didn't do what the guy told her he shot her. He was going to shoot Grace, would have, if I hadn't shown up.”_

_Alex nodded looking over the girl again, unable to help the small quark of her lips to find the girl was looking at her with blue eyes that rivaled Kara’s. Her attention was pulled away by Maggie joining them as the two officers hauled the guy back to the squad car._

_”I want to take her to the DEO, just to run a few tests and make sure she's really okay and well human.”_

_Maggie looked ready to protest, because the girl looked more than human, but she'd learned already it was better not to argue with Alex on things like this so she just nodded saying she'd meet them there before following her men out of the alley already telling the medics about the body. Kara mimicked Maggie’s nod rubbing Grace’s back. She was just ready to push off when Alex grabbed her arm making her stop._

_”Maybe you should ride back with me, she's already scared let's not make it worse by flying.”_

_Kara thought for a moment then nodded following her sister back to the van and getting in holding Grace close feeling her start to drift to sleep fingers curled around the edge of her cape. After arriving at the DEO Alex started doing as many tests as she could that wouldn't disturb the child too much until it came time for blood work. Kara was distracting Grace by singing softly to her in Kryptonian rubbing her back while Alex readied to take the sample but as she tried to pierce the skin of Grace’s arm the needle snapped sending the little silver tip flying across the room. Kara’s singing faltered to a stop as she and Alex stared at each other before the older Danvers sighed._

_”I'll get the kryptonite needles, I swear for you and your cousin being the last survivors there are a lot of you popping up.”_

_Of course she'd meant the words sarcastically but Kara didn't respond as she continued singing to Grace watching her sister walk to a lead lined drawer at her desk, unlock it with a hidden code, then take out a needle that faintly glowed green. Kara closed her eyes pushing back the nauseous feeling as Alex returned with the needle but when she tried again the needle still wouldn't go through making her brows furrow._

_”What the? Okay last option, red sun lamps.”_

_Kara nodded watching as Alex grabbed a tablet from her desk and after typing on it for a minute the room was flooded with deep red light and Kara felt her powers leave her. After a minute Alex set the tablet down and picked up another needle muttering about the third time being a charm before pressing the needle into Grace’s arm sighing in relief when it went in easily and the girl flinched whining a little as she clung to Kara. Kara held her a little tighter no longer worrying about her hold being too tight softly hushing her as Alex took what she needed before turning the red lights off and turning on a yellow sun lamp. Kara smiled as her powers seeped back into her body as she looked down at Grace._

_”Such a brave girl, you didn't even cry. Brave little one.”_

_Grace listened to Kara’s voice slowly relaxing into her again as the tiny pin prick wound healed itself. After a moment Alex came back holding her tablet again._

_”The blood test is going to take a few minutes but do you think you can get her to lay still so Winn can get a full body scan of her? We want to collect a little more molecular info with the red sun scanner.”_

_Kara bit her lip before looking down at Grace gently stroking her cheek until their eyes met._

_”Can you be a brave girl again Grace? Can you be a good girl and lay down nice and still so Alex can take your picture?”_

_Grace looked from Kara’s eyes to Alex then back before nodding uncurling her fingers from the cape still around her. Kara smiled softly getting to her feet before gently laying Grace on the bed. Once she was down Alex set to work knowing a scared child in a strange place didn't leave a huge window for a scan. When the scan started Kara saw Grace tense up making her kneel beside the bed meeting the child’s eyes again._

_”It's okay little one, the red light is just taking your picture, it doesn't hurt. You're being such a big brave girl.”_

_Grace seemed to relax at Kara’s words lying still until the scan was finished and Kara picked her up in her cape again. Alex examined the tablet silently for less than a minute before her brows furrowed and her green flecked brown eyes looked at Grace._

_”That's odd, what exactly is that?”_

_Kara’s brows furrowed as she moved to Alex’s side looking at the tablet screen. Looking back at her was an image of the back of Grace’s neck but glowing faintly in green was what looked like a tattoo or code, G18135. Kara carefully moved Grace’s hair from the back of her neck to get a better look but as the skin was exposed there was no sign of the code at all making her look at Alex. The older woman looked back at the tablet shaking her head._

_”It looks like it's only visible under red sunlight, any ideas what it could stand for?”_

_Kara shook her head looking back at Grace as the girl curled a golden lock of the hero’s hair around her finger feeling it. Alex tapped on the screen some more before her eyes widened a little._

_”There’s something just bellow her skin right under the mark, it looks like some kind of chip. It's the only one the scan is showing so we should probably take it out and see if it has any information.”_

_Kara bit her lip, getting the girl to lay still for a scan was one thing but getting her to lay still and take the pain of a scalpel cutting into her skin and a chip being removed was something different. Alex saw her hesitation and sighed._

_”Not while she's awake Kara, I'll put her under just long enough to get the thing out and be done, it could be important or maybe even dangerous.”_

_Kara gently stroked Grace’s cheek then nodded. It took several minutes of convincing for Grace to lay on her front on the red sun lamp bed again and let Alex place the breathing mask over her face but she let it happen without much of a fight as long as Kara held her hand. It only took Alex moments to get the chip out and get it to Winn for examination. She was returning to the lab room when the tablet in her hand confirmed the results of the blood test making her pause to look it over. She had to read it twice before looking up at where Kara was sitting on the bed holding Grace again sighing to her once more and softly promising they were done with tests. Kara looked up when Alex entered the room looking like she'd swallowed a bunch of butterflies, or maybe wasps making worry bloom in her own chest._

_”Alex?”_

_Alex took a deep breath eyes still on the tablet screen before licking her lips and shaking her head a little._

_”This says she's a Daxamite.”_

_Kara perked up a little smiling relieved, sure her ideas of Daxam and its people were still bad after Mon-El broke her heart and then what Rhea had done to the city but the child nuzzled into her neck humming softly back the song she'd been singing didn't seem like other Daxamites, then it dawned on her. After the invasion of the survivors of Daxam she had activated a bomb that put lead into the air which lingered behind and prevented Daxamites from being able to survive, if the girl was a Daxamite how could she be perfectly fine? Alex seemed to scene her sister’s realization and took another deep breath._

_”There's something else you should know. She's also got Kryptonian DNA...your DNA to be exact.”_


	2. Saving Grace: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: -pokes head in- do the Supercorp shippers hate me? If so I promise this is not what it seems! We will learn why Grace has Kara’s DNA as well as a Daxamite’s DNA you'll just have to be patient and trust me! On the subject of Grace has anyone cracked what G18135 means yet? If you have keep it to yourself and don't spoil it for people please! If not don't worry it too shall be revealed in time! Once again I'm so sorry to my fellow Supercorp shippers but this is not what you are thinking! Also Kryptonian language makes an appearance in this chapter!

_She's also got Kryptonian DNA...your DNA to be exact.”_

_It took Kara a long, long, moment to register those words as they left Alex’s mouth before her chest felt tight. It was impossible! If the girl had her DNA that meant she was her daughter no way around it but if she had a daughter she'd remember, it'd be kind of hard to miss a nine months of pregnancy for Rao’s sake! Grace seemed to sense Kara’s sudden distress and pulled away from her neck to look into the blonde’s eyes, eyes Kara realized were reflected right back at her. The child seemed unsure how to help so she resorted to what Kara had done for her, she began to hum the song Kara was singing earlier gently playing with a golden curl on her shoulder. The twitch of a smile on Kara’s lips was unstoppable as she gently cupped Grace’s cheek stroking the soft skin with her thumb before looking at Alex._

_”Are you sure?”_

_Alex knew the question was hollow but it needed to be asked making her nod rubbing her forehead looking at the tablet again._

_”I've never been more positive Kara, her DNA scan matched yours and Mon-El’s almost perfectly, I can't explain it for the life of me but maybe Winn can find an explanation on that microchip.”_

_Kara turned her eyes back to Grace who had stopped humming and was watching her. Alex sighed setting the tablet down to fold her arms._

_”Why don't you take her to the showers and clean her off? You might want to clean up too, your suit is covered.”_

_Kara looked down at herself and realized both she and Grace were still in the clothes from the alley and the blood had died after smearing all over her suit. The blonde pulled a face but shook it off as she nodded getting to her feet._

_”Okay, are there any shirts small enough she can wear? I'm sure someone is going to want the blood to examine.”_

_Alex opened her mouth to speak but Maggie entered the room holding a file out to her making her raise a brow as she took it and opened it while Maggie began to explain._

_”The Jane Doe from the scene turned out to be a missing alien from here in National City, Kelsey Von. She went missing while walking home from work one night but no one thought anything of it because her record for staying in any one place long was a month. Looks like she was either taken to that slave planet and sold or Rhea just kidnapped her and forced her to play surrogate.”_

_Alex stayed quiet as she read through the file before lifting her eyes to Kara, the blonde had her famous crinkle between her brows._

_”She couldn't have been a surrogate, if she was Grace would have trace amounts of her DNA too but she doesn't. On Daxam it wasn't an uncommon thing for children to be produced the non-traditional way, they'd developed the ability to create life from bits of DNA as small as a lock of hair but the process is long and requires a lot of things, there's no way Rhea would have been able to do it even on her ship not without a proper lab.”_

_Now Alex’s brow furrowed as her mind worked before she rubbed her temples letting out a heavy breath._

_”Let’s just wait and see what we can find on that chip before we make any assumptions, go get cleaned up then try and find something to eat in the lounge I'll talk to Winn and see how things are going.”_

_Kara nodded readjusting Grace before heading for the women’s locker room down by the training room. Once she was gone Maggie went to Alex’s side and gently cupped her cheeks making their eyes meet._

_”It'll be okay Ally, we’ll figure this out I promise. Maybe I can help.”_

_Alex smiled at her wife’s words kissing her softly before handing her the tablet showing the picture of the code on Grace’s neck._

_”Think you can crack that? We aren't sure what it is but if it's some kind of code it might help.”_

_Maggie moved to Alex’s side leaning into it as she looked at the tablet the gears in her head working. After a few minutes Alex was ready to tell her to give up when it clicked making her eyes light up._

<”Kara said the kid's name is Grace right?”

_Alex nodded raising a brow still fairly confused but let Maggie go on._

_”The numbers actually finish spelling Grace. G stands for itself, R is the eighteenth letter in the alphabet, A is the first, C is the third, and E is the fifth so when you apply that they spell out Grace.”_

_Alex’s brows rose a little higher not entirely convinced it could be that simple but it was the only explanation they had at the moment. Kara came back into the room showered and holding Grace in her arms both now wearing the grey standard issue DEO shirts, Grace’s was big enough to be a dress despite it was probably an extra small, and Kara had on a pair of track shorts Alex normally kept around for when her sister needed a quick change of training clothes. Grace looked at Maggie for a moment before patting Kara on the collarbone gaining the blonde’s attention. Kara watched as Grace pointed at Maggie making her look at the other woman._

_”That’s Maggie, she's a friend.”_

_Grace glanced at Maggie again before poking her arm where Alex had stuck her with the needle earlier. It took a moment but Kara got the silent question and shook her head._

_”No little one she's not here to do more tests on you, no more tests for today I promise.”_

_Grace nodded before giving a small yawn cuddling up again making Kara smile and hold her close as she followed Alex and Maggie out of the lab room to check with Winn. Grace smiled at Maggie as the woman walked beside Kara and smiled at her and lightly poked her cheek._

_”Cute little thing, such pretty eyes and cute little dimples.”_

_Grace smiled a little more making the dimples in he cheeks stand out more before she reached for the detective making Kara chuckle and hand her over unsurprised when Maggie smiled wider and held the girl close easily ensnared by the child’s natural cuteness. Alex moved to Winn’s side leaning on the desk to see the computer and instantly regretted it as a complete screen full of symbols she didn't recognize looked back at her._

_”How’s the decoding going? Found anything?”_

_Winn’s fingers never stopped typing as his eyes quickly scanned over every new line added._

_”Nothing yet and progress is slow, the encryption is in what I can only assume is Daxonian so I'm having to run a translation software to turn it into something I can recognize more, Kryptonian then from Kryptonian to English.”_

_Alex nodded glancing over her shoulder as Grace let out a squeal and found Maggie had hoisted the girl up above her head and was pretending to drop her only to catch her holding her close earning giggles and squeaks._

_”Okay good so how long until you're finished? A few hours?”_

_Sweat seemed to break out over Winn’s brows and Kara knew it had nothing to do with the effort to read the symbols on the screen._

_”Well n-no, it's going to be a little longer than that.”_

_Alex raised a brow and crossed her arms persing her lips in a tight line._

_”how long is longer?”_

 

_”Maybe three months.”_

_Even Kara felt her eyes nearly bug out of their sockets hearing the time duration, clearly Alex thought he was joking because she gave a low growl then a humorless laugh._

_”Did you say three months?”_

_Winn nodded sheepishly biting his lip nervously. Alex let out a frustrated sigh massaging her temples as she closed her eyes._

_”It can't take that long, what are we going to with the kid for that long? We can't put her in the system and we can't keep her here!”_

_Kara bit her lip debating for less than a moment before speaking up._

_”I'll keep her. Lena and I can take care of her.”_

_Alex looked ready to protest but before she could Maggie rejoined them handing Grace back to Kara as the girl whined rubbing her eyes._

_”That might be a no can do Little Danvers, normal protocol for something like this is that the child goes to the next closest family and if there is none then the child goes to an orphanage or into foster care. I've already looked into it and it looks like the poor rugrat doesn't have any close family to go too.”_

_Kara cuddled Grace close gently stroking her hair._

_”I'm the closest thing she has to family, she is by all biological means my daughter and I don't want her to be alone. I know what that feels like and I wouldn't wish it upon my own worst enemy much less a child.”_

_Maggie looked at Alex for any bit of help but the other woman just gave a small smile shrugging as she grabbed Kara’s cape from where the blonde had placed on the desk and tucked it around Grace. The detective sighed folding her arms chewing her cheek for a moment before giving up, she still wasn't able to resist that look Kara was giving her._

_”Okay fine but don't you think you should talk to Lena about it first? I mean you can't just assume she’ll be okay with it Little Danvers, you guys are still going through the honeymoon stage suddenly adding a kid to that could be bad.”_

_Kara felt worry bubble up in her chest as she looked at Grace now sleeping against her shoulder. She hadn't thought about that but the hero in her was telling her to stand by her decision. Kara turned her blue eyes to Alex asking a silent question, Maggie swore the pair had some kind of telepathic sister ability, before the older Danvers carefully took Grace into her arms rocking gently as the girl whined at being shifted but stayed asleep._

_”I'll talk to Lena, it's not like we have much choice to start with. If I don't take her in where can she go? An alien child in the foster system may as well be advertising a sideshow attraction and she doesn't need that when she's already scared.”_

_Maggie was about to make a protest but the sharp determined look Kara shot her made it turn to ash. Heaving a sigh the detective folded moving to Alex’s side watching as Kara disappeared back into the med bay phone in hand. Once she was alone Kara took a few breaths, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell Lena but one thing she knew for sure Grace had to be there for Lena to see when she told her. After a few minutes Kara had told Lena she was dropping by the office with someone she wanted Lena to meet, the CEO had agreed though a bit confused and said she'd push her last meeting back to make time._

_So Kara found herself on her way to L-corp in a taxi, Grace still wrapped in her cape sleeping her little fingers curled around the collar of Kara’s shirt. The elevator ride seemed to take hours as she gently woke Grace and set her on her feet holding one of her hands while the child's other arm held the bunched up cape, clearly she'd become attached to it but Kara couldn't bring herself to mind. When the doors slid open the blonde led Grace out pausing at Jess’s desk unable to not smile when the girl clung to her leg but looked around her in awe. Jess didn't bother looking up as she smiled._

_”It’ll be just a moment Kara, she's just finishing up a video meeting with the Gotham representative.”_

_Kara smiled leaning on the desk._

_”Did she finally get in touch with that playboy Bruce Wayne?”_

_Jess rolled her eyes with a chuckled sigh._

_”Not yet, this is supposed to be the last step before she gets to even talk to him but I think they are just pulling her around.”_

_Kara shook her head before Grace tugged her hand with a small whine. The blonde smiled kneeling down to the child’s level tucking her hair behind her ear._

_”It’s okay little one, just a little longer and you'll get to make a new friend.”_

_Grace whined again shifting her weight from foot to foot bunching the bottom of the shirt she was wearing in her free hand. Kara’s lips formed a small ‘o’ in understanding before she quickly picked the girl up and carried her down the hall to the restroom. When they returned Jess was staring at her with wide eyes making the blonde smile sheepishly._

_”Who is this little darling you're trying to hide Kara?”_

_Kara lifted Grace onto her hip chuckling as the girl wrapped her arms around her neck._

_”This is Grace, I’m taking care of her for awhile. Can you say hi Grace?”_

_Grace looked at Jess for a long moment before giving a soft mumbled hi then wiggling until Kara set her down._

_”Guess she's not being very social, sorry Jess.”_

_The other woman shook her head with a knowing smile but said nothing as the intercom on her desk buzzed until she pressed the button._

_”Yes Mrs. Luthor?”_

_Lena didn't answer for a moment before her voice came through slightly tired, must have been a long video meeting._

_”Is Kara here Jess? If not send her in once she get here.”_

_Kara could hear the muttered ‘I never know weather to expect her through the door or the balcony’ that Jess didn't as she agreed. Kara smiled as Jess signaled for her to go on in and after a moment to take Grace’s hand the blonde entered the office. As soon as the door shut behind them Lena looked up and smiled._

_”Decide on the human entrance this time did you love? Sorry I didn't have Jess let you in sooner but I had to listen to the Gotham branch’s run around again.”_

_Kara shook her head with a smile feeling Grace cling to her leg as she hid. Lena noticed her wife was still across the room making her raise a brow until she seen the little arm wrapped around Kara’s leg and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes peeking at her. The CEO brought her eyes back to meet Kara’s before she stood making her way over pausing a few feet away crossing her arms but a soft smile on her lips._

_”You said there was someone you wanted me to meet? It wouldn't happen to be the little darling behind you would it?”_

_Kara felt her smile soften as she nodded then lifted Grace onto her hip._

_”Grace this is Lena, she's my very special friend. Lena this is Grace.”_

_Grace eyed Lena for a moment before smiling her little dimpled smile reaching for the CEO. Lena’s smile went just as soft as Kara’s as she took the child into her own arms. Grace smiled at her placing a small hand to her cheek feeling the skin and meeting her eyes. Lena felt her heart melt, the only other person to look at her that way was Kara._

_”Pretty.”_

_Lena chuckled placing a kiss to the girl’s cheek her melted heart swelling as the child giggled._

_”Well thank you sweetie, quite the little charmer. She's just darling Kara how do you know her?”_

_Kara chewed her lip as her nerves returned a little but seeing Grace take so easily to Lena, and Lena take to Grace, eased them a little._

_”About that, we may want to sit down.”_

_Lena raised a brow but didn't argue as she led them to the couch and sat down holding Grace in her lap smiling as the girl played with her necklace. Kara gave a quick smile before taking a deep breath._

_”Okay where to start? You remember the Daxamite invasion two years ago?”_

_Lena nodded, it was kind of hard to forget for her. She'd been tricked into creating a portal that let all the scattered survivors of Daxam into the city, then the queen of the alien race had tried to force her to marry her son and produce an heir, Lena had never been more thankful for Kara than she was that day. Kara gave her an apologetic look knowing Lena still felt a little bad about the events that happened before she continued._

_”Well I guess Rhea had some kind of plan or something because Daxamites don't need sex to create children just DNA of two parents and someone took my DNA and Mon-El’s and made Grace. I knew nothing about her even though it seems like she's been living in the city for the past three years. I was doing a fly over of the city last night when I heard screaming so I go to investigate and I see a man aiming a gun at her, the woman who had been forced to take care of her had already been shot, and was going to kill her but I stopped him. We took her back to the DEO and Alex ran some tests and found out she's half Daxamite half Kryptonian.”_

_The blonde stopped rambling to take a breath carefully watching Lena. The raven haired woman looked from Kara to Grace making the girl meet her eyes and give a smile. Lena wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, maybe anger or sadness or jealousy possibly even hate for the child smiling up at her so sweetly but all she could feel, the only thing filling her heart until it felt like it filled her chest, was love. Kara watched as Lena placed a kiss to Grace’s head before raising her eyes to meet Kara’s._

_”So she's your daughter?”_

_Kara nodded feeling worry bubble up her chest at Lena’s tone, it wasn't sad or angry but it wasn't happy either. Suddenly the worry was gone when Lena smiled again and her green eyes went shiny before she closed them holding Grace close making the girl hum contently and nuzzle into her neck closing her eyes leaving Kara a bit shocked._

_”We are keeping her aren't we love? You're not going to send her off to wherever the Daxamites went?”_

_Kara’s eyes widened in realization and the vise around her chest relaxed as her heart swelled. She smiled wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders and kissing her temple as her other hand rested on Grace’s back._

_”Of course not! I could never do that. Maggie did say though that since she had no family she would have to go into foster care.”_

_Kara barely got the words out before Lena gave a low protective growl her eyes opening and were hard as Kryptonite shards no longer softened by tears. Kara was quick to shake her head with a small amused smile._

_”That's more or less the reaction I had too, I told her I wasn't going to let that happen because by all biological means I am her mother so I would take her. If she went into the system she'd be even more scared and alone, no one should feel like that if it can be helped and being passed from family to family like something nobody wants wouldn't help. Maggie brought up a fair point that maybe you wouldn't…”_

_The blonde trailed off making Lena use one hand to gently tilt her chin up until their eyes met. Lena’s green pools had softened back to the green Kara loved, her own personal kryptonite, making her smile weakly as Lena rested their foreheads together._

_”She's part of you love and I told you when I married you that I'd love every part of you. I may have just met her but I already love her, she's sweet and adorable and part of you.”_

_Kara felt tears in her eyes and before she could stop herself she pressed her lips to Lena's earning a slight chuckle before the raven haired woman kissed back happily._

 

*~Presant~*

Kara felt her phone buzz in her pocket pulling her from the memory and push away from the door frame. As she entered the kitchen she took out the device seeing Alex’s name on the screen. Accepting the call she brought it to her ear.

“Alex what's up?”

Kara could hear some shuffling from the other end, a groan of protest that meant Alex and Maggie had been sleeping before she called.

“Winn just texted me, he broke the code on the microchip and we should see what he found.”

Kara looked back down the hall as Lena exited Grace’s room holding the book she'd been reading to their daughter and softly shut the door.

“Right, I'll be there in a minute.”

Alex gave a yawned conformation before hanging up. Kara set her phone on the counter before smiling as Lena wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Supergirl emergency?”

Kara shook her head turning in her wife’s hold to kiss her forehead lingering for a moment closing her eyes.

“No, Winn managed to break through all the coding on the microchip we found in Grace’s neck and he thinks we should really see what's on it. Are you two going to be okay for awhile?”

Lena rolled her eyes before smirking as she kissed Kara on the lips earning a smile as her feet softly touched back to the floor making it Kara’s turn to roll her eyes.

“I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and Grace.”

Kara chuckled brushing her nose against Lena’s.

“I know you are but I still worry.”

Lena kissed her softly.

“Go on, we’ll be fine I promise.”

Kara nodded, stole a quick kiss then was gone making Lena chuckle and roll her eyes before going to the living room and sitting on the couch starting a movie. Kara made it to the DEO just behind Alex, who had clearly not bothered with her normal uniform just a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The blonde smiled at her sister walking with her to where Winn was at his computer eyes scanning the screen like he was reading some kind of horror novel too good to put down.

“What did you find that couldn't wait until it wasn't eleven o’clock at night?”

Winn looked away from the screen at Alex before looking back at the screen seeing she was wearing her ‘get to the point before I get mad’ face. He clicked a few things on the computer before pulling up a file.

“You guys are going to want to watch this.”

As he spoke he pressed play and leaned back so the sister’s could watch. After loading the video showed a makeshift lab filled with all sorts of weird machines but the one surrounded by a group of people looked like a glass tank filled with water, as the people moved around Alex and Kara saw glimpses of something floating inside the tank but they couldn't get a good enough visual to tell what it was. Alex was about to ask but the sound of an alarm and red flashing over the room in the screen stopped her as voices sounded.

_”The process is failing! Specimen vitals dropping at an alarming rate, cells decomposing!”_

Alex and Kara watched as the people on screen scrambled around, their glimpses of the tank when the red light wasn't flashing showed them the water was now tinged pink. The alarm silenced and the people stopped moving and a few hung their heads.

_”Experiment H15165 has failed your majesty.”_

There was silence from the video for a moment before Rhea entered the camera's line of sight and spoke.

_”Which DNA experiment was that with?”_

Kara shuddered at the woman’s icy tone.

_”The human woman’s DNA highness, it seems to have been to weak for the accelerated process.”_

Rhea said nothing for a long moment looking at the pink tinged tank her expression unreadable.

_”Then it appears we have no choice, use the Kryptonian’s DNA, if we are lucky G18135 will survive and do what my son refused to.”_

The video went black for a moment and the sisters thought it was over until the room appeared again. This time it was hard not to know what was floating in the tank, an infant looking to be fully developed but asleep.

_”Experiment G18135 has successfully reached full term as Queen Rhea’s orders the child will be removed from the gestation tank and left on earth with the alien slave to be raised until such a time she is ready to carry out the instructions implanted within her. With Queen Rhea’s last order we place the fate of Daxam’s future in this child.”_

This time when the video went dark it ended leaving the air heavy as no one spoke. Alex looked at Kara, it couldn't be easy learning the girl her sister now seen as a daughter, heck who was Alex kidding she saw Grace as her niece, was really a creation by a power crazy alien queen to cause the downfall of humans and the Supers themselves. The older Danvers rubbed the blonde’s back, she knew that look the look that screamed Kara wanted nothing more than to fly home and hold Lena and Grace.

“It'll be okay, maybe since we took the microchip out she won't have the information they talked about.”

Kara leaned on her sister staying silent wrapping her arms around herself to keep a mix of emotions pushed down. Winn swallowed thickly before clearing his throat earning a hard glare from Alex but he pressed on.

“You should see this Alex.”

The brunette squeezed Kara’s shoulders once before going back to Winn’s side looking at the diagram on the screen. It looked like the full body scan they'd done but this one was for a baby, the age in the corner even said one to two years. Winn moved the mouse along a line on the screen and before them the diagram changed until he reached the end which looked to be a diagram of a seventeen year old female. Winn clicked something else and suddenly the diagram lit up red in a bunch of points.

“What the hell is that?”

Winn pulled up another file and damned through it before pointing to a paragraph.

“It's essentially a chemical induced surge of rage, you've seen Kara mad but when this is triggered there might not be anything standing within a hundred mile radius.”

Alex felt her stomach knot as she struggled to wrap her mind around what she was being told.

“Is there a way to stop it?”

Both Alex and Winn looked at Kara as the blonde came over but she didn't look at either of them just kept her eyes on the diagram. Winn pressed a few keys and the scan went back to the child’s body and after a brief analyzing screen a green point lit up.

“That's where the chip was when she first arrived, does that mean since we removed it the adolescent meltdown happen.”

Winn struggled to answer for a moment before meeting Alex’s eyes.

“We can only hope, I haven't got to fully analyze the chip yet these things are just what I found after decoding and translating, it'll take a little longer to figure that out and a few more scans.”

Alex ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Kara. The blonde was already searching for her phone but stopped realizing it was back at the apartment. The brunette put a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

“Go home, get some sleep we can do it tomorrow give Winn some time to do some more digging.”

Kara nodded hugging her sister and giving Winn a thankful smile before flying off back home. When she arrived at the apartment she found Lena sleeping curled up on the couch the end credits of a movie playing on the tv. The blonde smiled softly before carefully gathering the other woman in her arms and carrying her to bed. Once Lena was settled under the covers Kara quietly made her way out of the room and to Grace’s. Slipping into the room she found the girl peacefully asleep under her flower patterned blankets, thumb hanging loosely from her mouth, stuffed toy lamb tucked under her arm.

The blonde smiled moving silently to the edge of the bed and sitting down lightly just watching Grace sleep.

_”khuhtiv kir chahv. Zrhueiao inah.”_

The words rolled off Kara’s lips without so much as a thought so when a voice reached her ears she jumped a tiny bit.

_”zhao?”_

The blonde turned to look at the doorway and found Lena standing there watching her with a small smile arms loosely crossed over her chest. Kara smiled getting to her feet, pausing to softly kiss Grace’s forehead, before going to her wife gently cupping her cheeks.

_”Ta-nahn rrip fish osh?”_

Lena smiled softly leaving into her wife’s hands.

“In English please _zhao.”_

Kara chuckled kissing Lena’s forehead before meeting her eyes, sometimes she forgot the raven haired woman was still learning to speak Kryptonian.

“What are you doing awake?”

Lena gently took Kara’s wrist and pulled her from the room softly closing the door.

“I didn't feel you lay down with me then I heard you in Grace’s room and thought something might be wrong.”

Kara took her wife’s hand kissing the knuckles.

“Nothing's wrong babe.”

Lena sighed fondly using her free hand to gently touch the crinkle between her wife’s brows.

“You're still a bad at lying _khuhtiv zhao.”_

The blonde blushed a little but smiled.

“I'll tell you in the morning, we have to take Grace to the DEO tomorrow and I'll explain.”

Lena looked a little unsure but seeing the pleading look in her wife’s blue eyes she nodded with a soft smile.

“Okay.”

Kara smiled thankfully before pulling the raven haired woman close by her hips and kissing her lips. Lena smiled into the kiss tangling her fingers in sunny blonde curls keeping her wife in place. When they broke apart for air Lena gave a faint smirk leaning close to Kara’s ear.

_”Zhaol khap.”_

Kara felt a rush of heat wash over her at Lena’s words making her blush but smile easily scooping up the other woman and carrying her back to the bedroom placing kisses to her jaw and neck the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Okay so since I forgot earlier here are the translations for the Kryptonian words used in this chapter!
> 
>  _Khuhtiv kir chahv_ = My small one
> 
>  _Zrhueiao inah_ = Beautiful daughter
> 
>  _Zhao_ = Love (romantic)
> 
>  _Ta-nahn rrip fish osh_ = What are you up for (yes fish really does mean up lol)
> 
>  _Khuhtiv zhao_ = My Love
> 
>  _Zhaol khap_ = Mate me (it was 3 in the morning and I was falling asleep finding translations and when 'take me to bed' didn't translate I threw prudeness out the window lol)


	3. Saving Grace: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi gals and guys. Soo hopefully my fellow Supercorp shippers aren't angry with me but I think it's clear Mon-el has no part in Grace’s or Kara’s life past the fact his DNA was used to help create Grace. With the mention of our blonde Marshmallow of Steel, Kryptonian will be making an appearance in more chapters now and so will more hints that Lena isn't all we think she is, that being said you can find translations for the kryptonian words in the end notes! Okay now enough babbling I'll let you read on.

The morning sun was just starting to flow into the windows of Kara and Lena’s bedroom when tiny feet hurriedly padded in and Grace crawled her way up the bed to plop herself square on Kara’s chest.

_”Ieiu! Ieiu!”_

Kara groaned at the child’s whispered shouts. She still was not a morning person but Grace seemed bound and determined to change that. Seeing her mother wasn't budging yet Grace pouted and bounced on the blonde’s chest.

_”Ieiu! Khap kehp vehl!”_

Kara huffed a sigh finally opening her eyes to look at the dark haired girl sitting on her chest pouting. She couldn't help but smile, Grace looked so cute with messy mahogany curls, blue eyes slightly narrowed, rose petal lips and nose scrunched in a pout, and her little arms crossed over her Minnie Mouse nightgown. Kara finally gave in and wrapped her arms around the girl pulling her down to kiss her cheeks earning giggles as she squirmed until she was laying between her mothers. They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Grace’s stomach growled, Kara’s following a moment later making the blonde laugh a little.

“Okay _khuhtiv kir chahv_ let's go start breakfast.”

Grace nodded happily watching the blonde shift out of bed, thankfully she'd remembered to put on a tank top and boyshorts during a bathroom trip some time in the night, then wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck as the blonde picked her up. She started moving for the door but paused when Grace tugged her tank top strap then pointed back at the bed.

“Momma?”

Kara smiled looking over her other shoulder at Lena who was still sleeping on the bed. Placing a kiss to Grace’s head she rubbed the girl’s back.

“Let momma sleep _Kir chahv_ we’ll surprise her.”

Grace nodded smiling as Kara carried her from the room and to the kitchen. Grace sat happily on the counter swinging her legs and stealing strawberry slices while Kara cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. The blonde turned to take a strawberry for herself and laughed seeing Grace had emptied the bowl of the slices that hadn't gone into the pancakes. Grace hid a giggle behind her hand before giving Kara a crooked smile the blonde couldn't get mad at.

“Little thief.”

Kara said playfully as she kissed Grace on the nose before going to the fridge and taking out a bowl of blueberries. After a few minutes the blonde had filled three plates with food, two mugs with coffee, one sippy cup with juice and arranged it all on a tray.

“Ready to surprise momma?”

Grace nodded excitedly jumping from the counter landing softly on her feet, and earning a warning look from Kara, before walking back to the bedroom with the blonde. As soon as the door was opened Grace ran inside and climbed onto the bed sitting by Lena, she reached one hand out to gently touch the raven haired woman’s cheek.

“Momma?”

Lena’s lips twitched into a smile for a second before it was gone, something only Kara saw, and she continued to fake sleep. Grace’s brows knitted together and she shifted so she was laying beside Lena facing her.

“Momma.”

Lena had to fight to keep from smiling and opening her eyes hearing Grace pout and felt her tiny hand pat her cheek. Kara chuckled to herself making Grace look at her.

“Kiss her, like sleeping beauty.”

Grace smiled and nodded before placing a rather slobbery kiss to Lena’s cheek finally making the woman break and laugh as she scrunched up her nose and opened her eyes to look at Grace.

“We really need to work on those kisses princess.”

Grace smiled victoriously before squealing as Lena sat up and pulled her into her arms peppering her face with kisses. Kara chuckled setting the tray on her bedside table before getting on the bed making Grace look at her still giggling as Lena tickled her.

“ _Voki khap ieiu! Voki!_ ”

Kara smiled and easily pulled both them into her lap tickling Lena’s sides making the raven haired woman laugh and stop her assault on Grace. The girl panted a little but smiled watching as Kara slowly stopped tickling Lena before kissing her forehead her hands coming to rest on the woman’s sides.

“We come baring breakfast.”

Lena smiled kissing the blonde’s jaw before scooting out of her lap to sit against the headboard, letting Grace settle in her lap, as Kara retrieved the tray and sat against the headboard with Lena. Breakfast was quiet until a knock on the door made Lena look at the clock and raise a brow.

“Kara are you expecting anyone?”

The blonde shook her head setting her plate on the nightstand before slipping out of bed.

“Stay here.”

Lena rolled her eyes but nodded gathering Grace in her arms as Kara left the room. Grace whined a little watching Kara go until Lena kissed her head.

“How about we get dress princess? What outfit do you want to wear?”

Grace was distracted when Lena set her on her feet and pulled open the lowest drawer of the dresser revealing dozens of outfits and undies for Grace. The child smiled looking at the contents before looking up at Lena for the okay, Lena nodded as she stood up and began looking for her own clothes. Kara made her way to the living room using her x-ray vision to see through the door her worried expression turning to pure joy seeing who was on the other side. Moving a bit too fast and pulling the door open a little too hard the blonde launched herself at the person in the hall like she was thirteen years old again earning a chuckle.

“ _Ue!!_ What brings you here from Metropolis Kal?!”

Kal chuckled again but returned Kara’s hug before letting her go as a female voice sounds behind him.

“What am I here chopped liver? That's no way to treat your cousin in law Kar.”

The blonde blushed a little before pulling Lois into a hug, being sure to keep her strength in check unlike with Kal.

“Sorry Lois, it's great to see you too.”

The dark haired woman smiled returning the hug then smiling brighter as they separated.

“So where's that little ball of energy?”

Kara blinked remembering she'd told Lena and Grace to wait in the bedroom, she was just about to turn and tell her wife it was safe but the words were stopped as her blue eyes landed on Lena entering the room holding Grace on her hip both now dressed. Lena smiled warmly setting Grace on her feet watching as the child looked at their guests before breaking into a run launching herself right into Lois’ arms making the woman laugh and catch her spinning around once.

“There you are Gracie! I missed you!”

Grace giggled hugging the woman’s neck. Kara couldn't help her smile as she watched Lena greet Kal with a kiss to the cheek before hugging Lois as Grace reached for Kal. Kal and Lois were among the first people outside the superfriends that got to meet Grace and the connection was almost instant, Lois adored the girl and spoiled her about as bad as Maggie did, and Kal was under her spell from the moment she'd met him wearing a little blue tank top with the El family crest on the chest and a red skirt. Lena stood at Kara’s side taking her wife’s hand.

“What brings you two here?”

Lois chuckled as Grace took off Kal’s glasses, clearly the child preferred him without the glasses.

“Kal Kal!”

Kal chuckled tickling under the girl's chin.

“We were passing through and decided to visit, hopefully we aren't here at a bad time.”

Kara shook her head.

“Not at all! It's always great to have you guys visit.”

Lena nudged Kara’s side with her elbow drawing the blonde's attention.

“What about meeting Alex at the DEO?”

Kara’s smile fell a little and she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh yeah guess I got excited and forgot.”

Kal looked at his cousin over Grace’s head.

“We can tag along if your sister wouldn't mind, we can keep Gracie out of trouble.”

Lois nodded her agreement before taking Kal’s glasses from Grace as the girl offered them to her before patting the man’s shoulders until he got the message and moved her to sit on them. Kara and Lena shared a look the raven haired CEO shrugged.

“It's worth a shot I mean is Alex really going to tell the Man of Steel no?”

She smiled when the group all agreed, though Grace was more a chant of ‘Ally! Aggie!’ meaning she wanted to see Alex and Maggie earning a chuckle from the adults. Once Kara was dressed more appropriately the group set out for the DEO building deciding to walk the three blocks. Before they even stepped outside Kara gently put a pair of headphones on Grace and tucked her cape into the stroller beside the girl, she'd already learned the cape more or less belonged to her daughter now when she didn't need it. Kal raised a brow as Kara reminded the girl how to plug the headphones into the child tablet so she couldn't hear the noisy city. Kara smiled adjusting her glasses.

“She's developing fast, her ears are sensitive especially when she's outside in the sun.”

Lena nodded as she bent down and gently placed a small pair of sunglasses on the girl earning a giggle making her smile softly as she straightened back up.

“Her eyes too, Alex thinks it's because she's got Daxamite DNA too.”

Kal said nothing walking at Lois’s side as they started walking. As soon as they entered the DEO Grace was running up the stairs, pausing every few to look back at her family before taking off again making Lois chuckle a little winded.

“I wish I had her energy.”

The other two women shared a look before Lena shook her head.

“Trust me no you do not.”

Lois smiled before turning her eyes to Grace, like the other three, when the girl reached the top of the stairs and smiled huge taking off again.

“Ally! Aggie!”

Alex barely had time to put the file in her hands down before Grace jumped into her arms knocking her back a step, she probably would have tumbled over had it not been for Maggie placing a steadying hand on her back. The brunette smiled at the girl in her arms hugging her close.

“Good morning to you too little one.”

Grace smiled brightly before looking at Maggie and making grabby hands.

“Aggie up! _Sokao fish!_ ”

Maggie glanced at Alex confused by the Kryptonian words, which honestly just sounded like childish gibberish to her. Alex smiled mouthing a translation to her wife.

“Pleas up.”

Maggie’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ in understanding before she took Grace into her arms then hoisted her up over her head making the child squeal and giggle, Maggie wasn't the only one who did this to the girl but Grace just seemed to like it best when Maggie did it. Alex looked at the stairs as the four adults finally caught up, her smile wavered a bit at the two extra people but returned seeing Lois and Clark behind Kara and Lena. Alex walked over to her sister and hugged her in greeting, doing the same to Lena, then smiling warmly at Clark and Lois.

“I wasn't expecting you two here this morning Clark, Lois. You're more than welcome to stay though we just need to do a check up on Grace.”

Clark nodded and opened his mouth to thank the older Danvers sister but his words were stopped by Maggie’s nervous voice.

“Uhh guys ya might want to see what the kid is doing.”

All eyes turned to the detective but her dark chocolate brown eyes were looking towards the ceiling making everyone else look up. There was Grace floating a good foot or three out of Maggie’s reach giggling happily as she tumbled about in the open air.

“Oh my Rao, she's floating! She's three and floating!”

Before anyone else could say anything Kara flew herself up to Grace making the girl smile wider reaching for the blonde.

“ _Ieiu!_ ”

Kara wrapped the girl in her arms kissing her head to hide her proud smile as she softly touched back down on the floor.

“Look at you _khuhtiv zrhueiao kir chahv_!”

Grace laughed happily at the praise hugging Kara’s neck before spying Lena over the blonde’s shoulder. She whined reaching out and wiggling around.

“Momma.”

Kara chuckled, leave it to her daughter to learn she could float but the acknowledgment from one parent alone was not enough. She set Grace on her feet and watched as the girl went to Lena but stopped a couple feet away and concentrated hard as she jumped then smiled as she floated over to Lena easing herself into the CEO’s arms earning a bright smile and a shower of kisses. Kara’s attention was pulled away by Alex at her side.

“Something tells me that's advanced for her age.”

Kara looked at her sister then back at her wife and Grace nodding.

“I can assume, I was thirteen when Krypton was destroyed and I didn't gain my powers until I arrived unlike Kal, this could be normal for kryptonians raised on earth.”

Alex hummed as the information processed in her mind before she cleared her throat.

“Seeing as she's seemed to have started showing signs of powers I think maybe we should begin that check up and maybe test a few things.”

Lena looked at Alex for a moment then back at Grace before nodding and setting the girl on her feet to follow Alex and Kara to the med bay for her scans. Lois raised a brow watching the trio leave the room before looking at Lena.

“Scan? Is something wrong with her?”

Lena shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

“No it's mostly to chart how she's growing, being half Kryptonian and half Daxamite on top of the process in which she was created could affect how she develops hence the sensitive scenes and I guess now powers.”

Lois nodded but didn't seem fully convinced. Lena looked at Clark with knitted brows, he'd been oddly quiet since Grace showed off her new trick she'd thought the male Kryptonian would have been over the moon like Kara.

“Is everything okay Kal?”

Clark seemed to shake himself from his thoughts to meet the woman’s green eyes.

“Yes sorry, I was just thinking.”

Now both women faced him raising a brow.

“Care to share with the rest of us?”

The Man of Steel seemed to waver a little under their stares before he shrugged messing with his glasses, it must have been a Super thing or Kara was just rubbing off on her cousin.

“Well Martha said when I was young I would have power surges, I would be sitting on the floor watching tv or something and suddenly I'd start floating or I'd have a tantrum and scorch the wall with heat vision, I think she said once I even froze the kid sized swimming pool in the middle of summer because I sneezed with freeze breath.”

Lois hid a laugh behind her hand imagining the incidents but Lena drew a bit of comfort from them hoping it just meant Grace was having power surges as well. Until the dark haired man spoke again.

“Of course I couldn't control my floating like that, I couldn't control my flying at all until I was almost eleven years old.”

Worry started chewing at Lena’s stomach making her bite her lip and look in the direction of the med bay. Moments later Grace came running out again and hid herself behind Lena making her raise a brow then look up as Alex and Kara came out.

“Come on kiddo you have to do it.”

Grace shook her head tugging on Lena’s sweater until the raven haired woman looked back at her then picked her up. Lena turned her eyes back to Alex her eyes shining with protectiveness as she held the girl.

“What is it exactly she needs to do?”

Alex was taken a little aback making her blank for a second before she spoke.

“She just needs to take this before we start the scan. All it is is some vitamins that will show up in the scan and let us see her cells better.”

As she spoke she held up a small pink pill that looked like a children’s aspirin.

“It's even chewable and tasteless.”

Lena looked at Grace touching her forehead to the child’s.

“Grace why won't you take the medicean?”

The girl scrunched up her nose shaking her head. Lena sighed, she never approved of mother's bribing their children but after taking Grace in she'd learned some times it was needed.

“How about this, you take the medicean like a good girl and when your check up is done we’ll go get ice cream?”

That got the girl’s attention making her look at Lena with a small smile.

“Berry swirl?”

Lena smiled nodding as the girl said her favorite flavor that she didn't always get because it was a special flavor.

“Yes you can have Berry swirl but only if you're a good girl and do what you're told.”

Grace bit her lip looking at the pill in her aunt’s hand before opening her mouth giving Alex the chance to put it on her tongue. Alex quickly took the chance watching as she chewed it quickly and swallowed before sticking her tongue out to show it was gone.

“There see that wasn't so bad was it?”

Grace shook her head and let herself be handed over to Kara before the trio returned to the med bay. Once the scan was done the group made their way to the training room where Kara showed Grace how to do the tasks Alex was asking her to do, lifting weights starting with the two pounds and slowly going up until she couldn't lift one which ended up being the five pound weight. Next was how high she could float which was half way up to the ceiling before she started to falter and fall a bit. A couple more tests and Alex had it documented the girl could make small wisps of cold with her breath if she really really tried but otherwise everything was on par with a normal human three year old.

With the check up out of the way Alex sent the data to Winn to conspiracy against the predicted growth chart they'd found. Grace watched as Kara and Clark had a bit of a fun sparring match in the Kryptonite lined fighting room, neither really throwing hits that would hurt, until Kara knocked Clark off his feet and smiled in victory making Grace cheer. Alex was still unsure how Kryptonite, even low doses, would affect Grace since she was half Daxamite as well as Kryptonian so when the door opened to the fighting room she grabbed the girl before she could run.

“Nope not this time squirt, remember you don't go in there.”

Grace pouted and tried to muscle her way out of her aunt's hold but Alex was used to the slightly greater than human strength from when she and Kara were younger. Finally Grace gave up pouting as she watched Lena step into the room in Clark’s place making the blonde raise a brow but take her fighting stance. Lena smirked motioning for her wife to take a shot and the blonde bit going for a straight ahead attack like Lena knew she would making dodging easy. With one well placed foot and perfect timing Lena grabbed Kara by the wrist as it flew past and pinned her against the wall arm twisted behind her back, not hard enough to hurt just so she couldn't get out. Kara laughed looking at her wife over her shoulder.

“I was going easy on you.”

Lena raised a brow releasing her wife to cross her arms.

“Oh really? Okay Girl of Steel round two.”

Kara smiled righting herself back into her stance. This time Lena started off but all her strikes were easily blocked making Kara smirk waiting for an opening. And she found it when Lena stumbled a little, taking her chance Kara pinned the raven haired woman to the wall wrists either side of her head. Lena huffed in slight annoyance but it vanished as Kara kissed her quickly.

“You're doing better.”

Lena smiled raising a brow when Kara didn't release her wrists.

“One of these days I'll win fair and square, but until then I think I'll do what Luthor’s do best, play dirty.”

With that she crushed her lips to Kara’s staying in place until the blonde relaxed into the kiss the hold on her wrists lessening until Lena could pull her hands free and slip behind Kara pinning her front to the wall. The blonde grumbled blowing a golden curl from her face as she looked back at her wife.

“Cheap shot Mrs. Luthor Zor-El.”

Lena laughed releasing her then yelping when the blonde grabbed her in a bear hug and kissed her cheek. After leaving the DEO the group, now plus Alex and Maggie, went for ice cream before heading to the park. Kara kept her eyes on Grace as the girl played happily by herself in the sandbox under a large oak tree. Lena followed her wife’s stare and smiled softly patting her knee.

“What's on your mind _zhao_?”

Kara smiled looking away to meet her wife’s eyes.

“She looks so at ease being alone, it makes me a little worried, most of the other kids are playing together but she's content being by herself away from them all.”

Lena ran the pad of her thumb over Kara’s knee looking back at Grace.

“It'll be okay, she's still young and given the circumstances it's understandable, I'm sure before long she'll have lots of friends and we’ll have plenty of squealing children at the apartment for sleep overs.”

Kara smiled imagining a group of girls running around with Grace while she and Lena watched on. The blonde nodded placing her hand over Lena’s and softly squeezing it for a moment then taking her hand away looking at the raven haired woman’s wedding ring. It was a slim golden band with two small diamonds flanking a deep green stone that looked like an emerald but the angles inside were completely different than any earth cut stone. Running her thumb over the stone Kara raised her eyes to Lena again.

“Seeing Grace having a power surge more or less reminded me, how are you feeling?”

Lena smiled a little softer.

“Like I could take on a tank. Since you taught me how to only hear the sounds I want and my eyes stopped hurting I feel amazing.”

The blonde smiled squeezing her wife’s hand.

“That's good, I know you've already got your floating and strength controlled too.”

Lena pulled a face blushing faintly.

“Yeah after breaking the headboard and door a few times I figured out how to keep it in check.”

Kara chuckled kissing her cheek before the blush could disappear.

“What about your heat vision?”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Clearly I've figured it out I didn't burn the game board at game night last week did I?”

Kara let herself laugh this time but shook her head.

“No but you froze Alex to the floor.”

Lena blushed again dropping her eyes to her ring, the cause for all the abilities she now held. When Kara had proposed to her she told Lena that the ring had been given to her by her mother in a lead lined box and she was told to only give it to the person she fell in love with most. Kara hadn't been sure why that is until she put it on Lena’s finger. Neither one knew what was going on when Lena gasped in pain and a drop of blood slid from under the band of the ring to the floor, but that wasn't the oddest part. The oddest part was that after the drop fell green seemed to fill Lena’s veins and traveled up her arms and all over her body before it faded away slowly. Neither woman knew what had happened but tried not to think hard on it until the next morning when Lena’s ears could hear every sound in the city at once, her eyes burned from the tiniest bit of light and her skin felt like anything touching it was burning her.

Kara knew then exactly what was happening, she'd felt the exact same things not long after she arrived on earth it was a sign of Kryptonian cells absorbing the radiation of the yellow sun for the first time giving the body extraordinary powers. The pair were beyond confused so once Lena was a little more herself and able to handle being somewhere other than the apartment bedroom they met Kal at the Fortress of Solitude to try and find answers. They found them in the archives Kal had stored, the stone on Lena’s ring was a rare kind of Kryptonite that had no effect on Kryptonians at all but when exposed to a human or other creature gave them all the powers and abilities of a kryptonian exposed to yellow sunlight.

It was amazing and terrifying all at once for everyone that found out, Alex had been the one to voice concerns about it not being permanent but here they sat nearly a year later and Lena still had her abilities and had learned to hide them rather well. Kara was pulled from her thoughts when a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes sat on the end of the bench by Lena smiling kindly.

“Which is your little one?”

Kara still recovering from being lost in her head felt relieved when Lena smiled and pointed to Grace.

“That's our daughter over in the sandbox.”

The woman looked over at Grace and her brows furrowed a bit.

“If you don't mind my asking why does she have those things in her ears?”

Kara felt Lena grip her hand a little tighter, this was something else they'd learned over the three months they'd had Grace. People would see the earplugs Alex made specially for the girl that blocked out all sounds except for what a normal child could hear and they'd begin assuming things ranging from Lena and Kara forcing her to wear some weird new fashion object to the girl being deaf. Kara put a hand on Lena’s arm offering a forced smile.

“She has sensitive ears, my sister made her special ear plugs that make the world a little quieter.”

The woman looked confused for a good minute as she looked at Grace before she seemed to get an idea.

“Oh she's autistic! They keep her from overstimulation from sounds then?”

Lena wanted to smack the woman in front of her, they'd just told her why Grace had the earplugs yet she'd come up with her own conclusion like everyone else. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

“No she is not, she has sensitive ears, loud sounds hurt her ears.”

The woman opened her mouth to speak again but thankfully Grace decided to come running until she had scrambled into Kara’s lap.

“ _Ieiu skulir_!!”

Kara smiled at her daughter and looked at her held up hand where she found a little caterpillar. Kara chuckled looking at Lena.

“Look what she found, a little friend.”

Lena turned her attention away from the woman to look at the monarch butterfly caterpillar and smiled.

“While that's adorable you need to be careful sweetie, not all bugs are friendly okay?”

Grace pouted a little but nodded then looked up at Lena with big blue eyes.

“Can I keep it?”

Lena looked at Kara but sighed seeing she now had two pairs of blue eyes begging her.

“Don't look at me like that you two, Kara you know the little icky would be better out here in nature where it belongs.”

Kara snorted a laugh seeing Lena’s clear expression of not liking the caterpillar before looking at Grace shrugging.

“Sorry baby, momma is right he'd be happier here at the park now go put him back where you found him.”

Grace pouted again hoping to sway her mothers but with a firm look from Lena she nodded and went back to the oak tree. Lena turned her attention back to the woman who was beside her as if daring her to say something against Grace. Thankfully the woman seemed to get that she wasn't welcome anymore and said her goodbyes before leaving grabbing a little boy by the hand as she did. As the sun set over the city Kara and Lena stood on the balcony of the apartment with Clark and Lois saying their goodbyes. Lois was hugging a sleepy Grace promising to visit again soon while Kara hugged Clark making him promise to come back soon. Lena held Grace close watching as Clark flew off with Lois in his arms but Kara didn't miss the chuckle that left her wife’s chest making her raise a brow at her.

“What's so funny?”

Lena rolled her eyes heading back inside to put Grace to bed.

“It's like watching a comic book, ‘up up and away’.”

Kara didn't even try to stop her laugh as she trailed behind her wife to their daughter’s room.

“Okay yeah but hey at least they're accurate.”

Lena smiled gently laying Grace in her bed and tucking the blanket around her before kissing her forehead.

“Mostly yes.”

Lena’s words dropped off as she looked at Kara over her shoulder, she'd heard it too the security alarm somewhere in the city. The smile that stretched across Kara's face was infectious as Lena stood and kissed her wife briefly before stepping away.

“Up up and away Supergirl, your city needs you.”

Kara chuckled stealing another kiss before she was gone. Lena chuckled to herself shaking her head before looking at Grace once more and quietly leaving the room. Not much had changed in her life since marrying Kara but at the same time everything had. Kara still flew off and saved the city when they needed her, she'd tell Lena she was sorry and to keep safe but now when she flew off to save the city she'd tell Lena she loved her, kiss her, then tell her to be safe. The biggest difference she'd never imagined happening was the little girl that would smile with bright shining eyes and race to the window as soon as Kara left to watch the woman fly off. Never as a little girl did Lena dream of being a mother, she always feared that because of her lack of a true loving mother figure she'd be horrible at it but that fear was dashed from the first time she'd rushed to Grace’s room when the girl started sobbing and screaming.

Lena had hesitantly sat on the child’s bed unsure what to do, Kara was off fighting some alien in the city, but when the girl crawled into her lap and clung to her something kicked in that the raven haired woman had never felt, the urge to protect the child now clinging to her. She'd held Grace close gently rocking her promising everything was okay and she was safe. That was also the first night the child had called her ‘momma’ when the whole first week she hadn't used any word for Lena just pointed to the woman or tugged her hand or whined to get her attention. The word had melted her heart and brought tears to her eyes but she held them off until Grace was back asleep still attached to her but Lena didn't care she was happy.

She was happy now sitting on the couch watching Kara handle the robbery on the news, the soft sound of Grace sleeping down the hall. She was happy and nothing could shatter that or rip it away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Ieiu!!Ieiu!! = Mom!! Mom!!
> 
> Ieiu! Khap kehp vehl = mom! I have hunger
> 
> Kir chahv = small one
> 
> Khuhtiv kir chahv = my small one
> 
> Voki khap Ieiu! = help me mom!
> 
> Ue! = brother! (Cousin didn't translate and this word is masculine for brother/sibling)
> 
> Sokao fish = please up
> 
> Ieiu skulir = mom look!


	4. Saving Grace: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry! So so so sorry!!

Lena should have known better, should have learned from her past, that life would never let her be happy long and three months of being utterly happy was just calling for hell to break loose...and break loose it did. The Luthor girls had taken a little trip to Gotham so Lena could finally meet with Bruce Wayne about their companies working together. The deal had gone perfectly and Lena found Bruce’s adopted son Dick Grayson charming and surprisingly good with Grace, Kara even found a new friend in the police commissioner's daughter as well as her alter ego Batgirl. The trip couldn't have gone smoother. They'd stopped in Metropolis on the way home to drop in on Kal and Lois but found they were out of the city for a story. The first uneasy feeling started then when Perry White wouldn't tell them where exactly the pair had been sent or anything at all apart from a mention of family.

Kara could tell Lena felt something off so she was quick to agree to flying back to National City on their own a day before their plane. When they arrive things are quiet, too quiet despite that things in the city seemed to be going on as normal Lena's feeling kept gnawing at her. Their next move was to go straight to the DEO to see if anything new was going on, and maybe get an explanation for the worrying feeling. The second they entered the DEO the air was thick with tension, all hands were on deck even James and Maggie and somehow unsurprisingly Kal and both Lane sisters. Lena’s stomach dropped like she'd swallowed a ten ton rock as all eyes lifted to look at them some worried, others unreadable.

Alex put on a small smile as Grace ran to her rambling on about their trip to a new city that didn't have a Super but a bunch of Bats. Alex listened as she held the girl on her hip but only half as she looked at Lena and Kara with the ‘I need to talk to you now’ look. Lena and Kara shared a look before nodding making Alex smile apologetically at Grace and kiss her head.

“Okay sweetheart you can tell me more later but for right now how about you and Lois go and get a snack in the lounge, you know where aunt Alex keeps the cookies.”

Grace’s eyes lit up and nodded with a bright smile before running to Lois and taking the other woman’s hand letting her lead her away. As soon as they were gone Lena broke the silence.

“What is going on? Everyone looks like they are walking on broken glass barefoot.”

Eyes all cast down ward except Alex and Kal’s. For the first time Lena noticed the cold icy blue the man’s eyes had become and it made a shiver run down her back and the rock in her stomach grow to twenty tons. Alex took a breath to gather her thoughts before speaking.

“We received news just after you left that…”

Alex trailed off like it was physically painful for her to say her next words. Despite how she'd acted towards Lena at first she'd grown to see the raven haired woman as her sister just like Kara and she wanted nothing more than to protect her and make sure she was safe. Lena waited on baited breath giving the brunette time to get the words out in another deep breath that was released in a rush.

“We received news that Lillian escaped captivity.”

The growl that left Lena’s chest was nearly animalistic making the agent flinch a little knowing this wasn't the worst.

“There was also a report that someone, most likely Henshaw, tried to break into Lex’s cell and free him. The attempt failed when Clark showed up but the suspect bolted as soon as the alarm sounded not giving Clark a chance to see him. Lex is still contained but we don't doubt Lillian will try again. We also found CADMUS activity around one of the vaults scattered around, we believe she is trying to open them without Luthor DNA.”

The growl turned into a whine as her face paled her stomach officially through the floor and halfway to the center of the earth. Alex looked at Kal hoping to get him to share the worst of the situation. The male Kryptonian nodded once before turning his blue eyes to look at Kara and Lena, Lena felt Kara stiffen as if she already knew it was bad.

“We have reason to believe that both Lillian and Lex know about Grace and her abilities, if that's true we can expect one or both of them to coke after her and try to exploit her to CADMUS’s plans or even kill her.”

Suddenly Lena’s heart was in her throats and her chest was caving in with panic.

“But why?! She has nothing to do with my mother! With my last name! Grace is innocent in it all.”

Kal gave her a sympathetic look as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena holding her together as much as she could.

“She can be used as leverage to make Kara or you do what they want, or they could even use her to show the world how dangerous someone like Grace can be.”

Lena’s face turned red in anger and she caught against Kara’s hold so she could fly out and find her mother.

“Dangerous?! Grace is not dangerous! She barely has any powers yet and she'd never use what she has to hurt anyone!”

Kara tightened her arms around her wife until her fighting stopped and she finally broke down clinging to the blonde. Alex picked up a tablet and after typing for a second she turned it to face the couple. The screen showed two scans one of Grace from before the family went to Gotham and one that was heavily dotted with red.

“This is Grace’s normal scan, low levels of cells that absorb yellow sun radiation, which is why her powers are hardly forming, she's mostly harmless like this but the second scan is when even the smallest amount of red Kryptonite, or even too much yellow sunlight, is introduced to her cells. They all go into hyperdrive and start multiplying until she's reached full strength, strong enough to give even you a hard time Kara, in this state rage and pain take over rational thinking she'll attack anything and everything. We originally thought it wouldn't happen, couldn't happen, until later down the line when adolescence kicked in triggering her Kryptonian cells but Winn found a file late last night buried at the back of the chips content that said Grace could be triggered anytime after her accelerated cell growth showed.”

Kara's eyes widened as her heart sunk and arms tightened around Lena.

“Her powers showing.”

Alex nodded solemnly swallowing thickly.

“Exactly which is why...why..Kara I'm sorry.”

The blonde's eyes widened further and she shook her head tears blurring her vision. Lena stiffened narrowing her eyes at Alex.

“Sorry for what?”

Lena's voice was ice cold and firm, Alex swore she could see wisps of white come from the CEO’s lips, unlike Kara whose heat vision flared up when angry Lena’s freeze breath reacted to her anger. Alex opened her mouth then closed it a dozen times before Lucy, who had stayed quiet, spoke up her tone harsh and firm.

“Spit it out agent Danvers-Sawyer or I will say it.”

All eyes darted to Lucy many angry and cross including Alex’s deadly leer. The brunette closed her eyes taking a shaky breath turning back to Kara and Lena, when her eyes opened they were filled with tears.

“I'm sorry but we are taking Grace away from your care for the time until Lillian can be caught. We will be sending her to a hidden location no one besides J’onn, myself and Winn know the location of.”


	5. Saving Grace: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: -pokes head in- is everyone still mad at me? Once again I'm so so so so sorry! Please don't hate me or Alex or anyone involved it wasn't their fault as we will learn!

_”We are taking Grace away from your care..”_

Kara's ears had stopped working after those words left her sister’s mouth, her heart seemed to skip way to many beats before the gut wrenching son left her lips and Lena was the only thing keeping her standing.

“You can't Alex! You can't take her away! She'll be scared and confused! She's safer with us than anywhere and you know that!”

Alex looked ready to cave and tell Kara she was right because she knew Kara was right, why wouldn't Grace be safe with the last son and daughter of Krypton and now Lena who was already a force to be reckoned with when she was human. As the words crested her tongue Lucy cleared her throat.

“Don't even think about it agent, I will not hesitate to remove you from this mission. You were given your orders and you are expected to follow them through regardless of family connection!”

All eyes were on Lucy and Alex, the later was red in the face fists clenched tears in her eyes. Kara could see Alex was fighting the urge to call Lucy every dirty name under the sun before grabbing Grace and leaving her job be damned. J’onn must have heard all of it in her head because he decided to intervene.

“Lane stand down, you may have partial authority but my agents are not under your command. Alex take Supergirl and Lena to Grace, let them have some time alone.”

Alex relaxed a fraction nodding before looking at Kara and Lena sadly. It took Kara a second to get her legs to work but once she does the walk to the back of the DEO felt like a death march. When they reached the lounge Grace was sitting on the small sofa munching on an Oreo while Lois was typing something on her phone. As soon as they entered Grace abandoned the cookie and ran to her mothers jumping into Kara’s arms smiling huge.

“ _Ieiu!_ Momma!”

Kara tried to smile if only for the child’s sake but it slipped as tears filled her eyes again. Grace’s smile fell as well as she placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks her own eyes glassing over.

“ _Ieiu_?”

Kara held Grace close kissing her head.

“ _Ehrosh :bem Kir chahv. Momma chao ieiu kehp bem awuhkh._ ”

Grace’s eyes widened and tears started to trail down her cheeks as she looked at Lena. The raven haired CEO felt a lump in her throat as she gently stroked the girl's cheek wiping away the tears.

“M-momma, _ieiu_ no go! Grace go too!”

Lena felt her own tears pool in her eyes as her adoptive daughter gripped her fingers in a grip that should have been crushing. She shook her head swallowing past the lump in her throat.

“No sweetie. Grace stay with Aunt Alex.”

Grace's blue eyes let loose a downpour of tears as she started screaming and sobbing, it took most of Kara’s strength to pull the girl away from herself and hand her over to Alex kicking and screaming her little face red. Alex struggled to hold the child as she watched her sister and Lena leave the room looking more heartbroken than anyone she'd ever seen and Grace's screams were only squeezing lemon juice on the wound. Lena put her hands over her ears in the hall tears streaming down her cheeks, she hated hearing Grace scream and not be able to hold her and smooth her. A thought dawned on her then, she was stronger than anyone in the building besides Kal and Kara but surely neither would stop her hearing how scared the girl was but as soon as she lowered her hands to turn and bolt Kara grabbed her waist keeping her from doing so.

“It's better for her.”

Lena knew the blonde didn't believe the words she spoke but they had to try because somehow it was better for Grace to be away and safe from whatever was going to happen. The urge to run back to Grace was suddenly shoved away when a loud crash drew their attention making the pair rush to the main room only to find it hazed with thick green and white smoke, glass shattered all over the floor with the knocked out bodies of everyone in the control room, Winn, James, Maggie, Lucy, J’onn even Kal. Kara knew in the back of her mind exactly what made the smoke green but it didn't register fast enough before something was thrown at their feet.

It only took seconds before the grenade exploded sending up a cloud of searing green smoke, a Kryptonite bomb. Lena screamed and fell to her knees the glowing spider webs framing her eyes as her hand clawed at her chest as the smoke entered her lungs. Kara tried to make her body listen to her to move and get Lena out but the world was getting dark as pain over ran her body and she fell to her knees. In her fuzzy vision she watched as Lena fell unconscious to the floor shaking and the sound of feet. Looking at the sound she found Alex and Grace, it took Alex exactly two seconds to figure out what was wrong and quickly took a pocket breathing mask from her belt and stuck it on Grace holding the girl close so she was shielded by her own body as a grenade was tossed at them. Thankfully it looked like just a knock out gas bomb as thick white smoke hid them from Kara.

New heavier foot falls fleeces her to painfully turn her head in the direction of the the sound. Her vision started to fade more as more Kryptonite seeped into her veins but she could make out a heavily armored figure making its way over to them. The figure paused beside Kal and after a growl delivered a hard kick to the male Kryptonian’s side making him groan weakened from the Kryptonite in the air. The figure continued over until it stood over the blonde who was fighting harder than ever against her only weakness but was losing fast.

“Stupid girls.”

Kara let out a loud cry as the combat boot made contact with her side sending her sprawling.

“You had so much promise Lena and this is how you use it? On a pathetic super.”

Kara tried to force her body to move, to get up, but nothing responded as she watched the figure bend down and grab Lena by her hair. The last thing Kara saw before the Kryptonite won out was Lena being pulled up by her dark hair and thrown over the figure’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian words used!
> 
> Ieiu = mom
> 
> Ehrosh :bem = good journey/life (a greeting and parting translation)
> 
> Chao = and
> 
> Kehp = have
> 
> Bem = to
> 
> Awuhkh = leave


	6. Saving Grace: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SORRY!! DON’T HATE ME OR SEND ME TO THE GALLOWS PLEASE!!! I’M SORRY!! -throws this here and runs away to hide-

x~Kara~x

 

Three days. It had been three freaking days and still not a sign of Lena. Kara was going crazy. She hadn't left the DEO at all in the three days nor had she let Grace out of her sight. After the attack on the DEO Grace had spent a full day in the med bay her body weakened about as much as a toddler with a bad cold, Kara had suffered a close call with Kryptonite poisoning thankfully a day in the sunbed had fixed her. But as soon as she woke up it was full throttle panic to try and find Lena. Alex had threatened to lock her in the training room if she didn't settle down and let the agents, and Winn, work and so she busies herself with minding a crabby Grace.

The poor girl didn't trust Kara in the slightest when she'd woken up under the sun lamps, Grace had taken one look at her and started crying running to Alex and Maggie startling the pair awake. It had taken most of the day just to get Grace to let the blonde hold her but by the third day Grace was more attached to Kara than before, not that Kara minded if anything Grace clinging to her was a grounder. When the first ping on Lena’s location comes in it takes Alex, J’onn and Kal to keep Kara from flying off after the dot on the map.

“You can't go yet Kara, it's exactly what they'll want and we don't even know if it's CADMUS that has her.”

Kara glared at her sister ripping her arms free from Kal’s hold.

“I don't care Alex! I need to get her back! If it's not Lillian that has her I'll kill the person stupid enough to lay a hand on her!”

Alex’s face paled and she stepped down a little, she wasn't used to hearing Kara speak like that or be this angry.

“Kara listen I know it hurts, god do I know, but rushing in head first isn't going to make the situation any better. Lillian isn't the only possible person that could have taken Lena and we have to remember that.”

Kara looked at Maggie as she spoke and slowly talked herself down enough her hands released their fists as she crossed her arms taking a deep breath. Seeing Kara had settled a little Alex smiled thankfully at her wife but it fell when the super cousins seemed to register the detective’s words.

“What do you mean Lillian isn't the only possible person?”

Maggie raised her eyes to meet Kal’s, most people would have shivered and shrunk away from their icy appearance but Maggie held firm.

“We got news while you and Kara were out that Lex Luthor escaped from his cell, no one knows where he's gone or what he plans to do but I think it's safe to assume he's working with Lillian.”

Anger seemed to pass from Kara’s now blanched face to Kal's making everyone unconsciously take a step back. Kara’s eyes watered up as she looked at Alex.

“We have to find her, if Lex gets his hands on her there's no telling what will happen! She's a super now he could kill her!”

Alex felt her stomach knot and her chest tighten but before she could force words out a small whine drew her attention. Grace was standing in the doorway with watery blue eyes. Alex swore under her breath, the girl must have woken up from her nap in the med bay hospital bed and slipped past Lois now she'd heard Lena could be in danger. Kara sniffled wiping her eyes before kneeling down and opening her arms for the girl. Grace ran into them without hesitation clinging to the blonde.

“Momma okay?”

Kara felt her chest ache as she held the girl close letting a tear slip down her cheek. Before she could answer alarms started going off from the computers making everyone jump.

“We have her location! She's in a warehouse outside of the city!”

Kara felt her expression steel into a hard mask as she kissed Grace on the head.

“She will be sweetie, I'll make sure of it.”

x~Lena~x

Lena had no idea how long she'd been unconscious but one thing she knew was that her whole body ached and was too hot for comfort. She tried to sit up but found herself unable to making her brows furrow and her eyes slowly open. As soon as they were open they widened in shock. She was strapped to a bed, the overhead light was deep red which explained the heat and why she couldn't easily break the leather straps keeping her in place. She looked around the room but it was dark and the red light wasn't bright enough to illuminate much but she didn't need the light to discover something else. The right side of her neck was covered by a thick pad of gaze and she felt a prick of when she moved her head too much.

“Kara?! Alex?!”

Her voice was rough but loud enough it echoed a little in the space around her but that was the only answer she got for a moment. Suddenly a door opened and lights turned on harsh and fluorescent all around her making her squint at their sudden brightness.

“Hello?”

For a moment there was no answer but as the sound of footsteps came closer the voice that responded sent her stomach through the floor in knots.

“Hello darling little sister, it's been quite awhile.”

Lena’s green eyes widened and filled with tears as Lex came into her sight an evil smile in place as he stood before her.

“And a lot has changed in that time. Not only is my little sister married to a Super, oh no that wasn't bad enough, but she IS one! You had so much promise to run L-corp in my place to be a world changing business but all you've done is ruin it! Soil it with the presence of those pathetic beings!”

Lena felt anger bubble in her chest making her eyes harden.

“I have turned the company into a world changing business! A business that HELPS people and aliens a like! That protects people! The name was already soiled when you gave it to me and I changed it for the better!”

Lex sneered at her grabbing her jaw tight, under the light of the red sun lamp the grip actually hurt making the raven haired Luthor whimper.

“Mother was right, you are a disgrace.”

He shoved her head back so it roughly hit the bed behind it.

“But we’ll change that, we’ll make you into the Luthor you were meant to be.”

Lena felt her stomach knot again as her brother pulled a remote control from his pocket and shook it a little showing it off before pressing a button sending a sharp pain from her neck to her head making her cry out and try to flinch away from it. When Lex lifted his finger Lena whined as the pain dulled but she felt strange, she couldn't describe it. It felt like something was making static in her brain that got louder and louder until all she could hear was the sound of her ears ringing and she lost all control over her body.

 

x~Kara~x

After arming herself with Kryptonite resistant armor and a COM device Kara flew as fast as she could to the coordinates Winn was feeding her through the COM’s earpiece. Within minutes the building came into view making her chest tighten and thoughts of weather Lena was okay or not drown out Alex telling her to be careful. Getting into the building was easy, there was no Kryptonite lacing any surface so the large doors fell easily under her fists. The sight that met her made her heart scream and race in her ears. Lena sat in the middle of the room bound to a chair with a gag crudely tied in her mouth, when she saw Kara her eyes widened and she made frantic noises.

_”Kara something doesn't feel right, she doesn't look happy to see you.”_

Alex’s voice was laced with concern but Kara barely heard it as she moved closer to Lena. The raven haired woman shook her head screaming against the gag trying to tell the blonde to fly away, far far far away, but it all came out as muffled screams that made Kara’s brow furrow.

“Lee it's okay, it's me I'm here to save you.”

Lena was crying now shaking her head and screaming. Kara hesitated as she got within a few feet of the raven haired woman she noticed her odd new attire. Rather than the maroon dress Lena had been wearing when she'd gone missing she was now wearing a black close fit uniform much like the one reminded Kara of the one her aunt had worn but where the El family crest was supposed to be over her heart the L-corp symbol sat. Kara shook herself and took the final steps forward needed to reach Lena and start untying her. She started with the gag gently pulling it from her wife’s mouth and throwing it to the floor.

“Lee are you okay?! Are you hurt?!”

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes with a look that screamed pure terror making the blonde flinch.

“Get out of here Kara! Get out before he-!”

Lena didn't get to finish her words before she went ridged and her eyes squeezed shut tight. Kara gripped her shoulders worried.

“Lena look at me! What's he doing?!”

When Lena didn't answer past a whine the blonde cursed and got to work untying the leather cords from Lena’s wrists. As it came loose something kicked into her mind, Lena was Kryptonian now she should have been able to break the restraints with a flick of her wrist. There were no red sun lamps on that she could see and clearly no Kryptonite in the binds making her blue eyes widen too late. Lena moved with lightning speed her hand shooting up and striking Kara in the jaw sending her back half way across the floor and the earpiece COM the other direction. Kara groaned slowly pushing herself up watching as Lena broke the last of the restraints like they were spider webs as she stood brushing her arms of dust.

“L-Lee.”

Hearing the nickname the raven haired woman turned her eyes on Kara and the blonde’s heart shattered, the soft green eyes she loved were now hard as Kryptonite and glowing just as bright as if there were a light behind them. The other woman looked over the blonde unamused before making her way over. Once she stood over Kara she sneered using the toe of her heeled boot to flip Kara onto her back before firmly placing her heel over the El family crest digging it in making the blonde groan.

“Stupid stupid girl. So helplessly in love you don't even listen to others.”

Kara felt Lena move her foot off her chest and acted fast grabbing the woman by her wrists and pinning her to the wall hard enough to leave an indent in the metal.

“Lena snap out of it! This isn't you! What's he done?!”

Lena smirked before sweeping a leg under Kara hooking her knee making her fall forward enough to let her hands go to catch herself. Lena moved easily from under Kara to stand behind her delivering a hard kick to her back sending her to her knees with a loud cry. Without missing a beat Lena pulled Kara’s arms behind her back and placed cuffs on the blonde's wrist before she could react then took a few steps away. Kara mustered enough strength to turn on her knees to face Lena looking hurt and broken.

“Lee please! _sokao zhao sokao_! Please come back to me!”

Lena looked down at the blonde crossing her arms and raising a brow as if contemplating something. She could see Kara tensing ready to break the cuffs so she smirked pressing a button on the built in touchscreen on the suit sleeve over her arm. Kara let out a pained yelp as the Kryptonite infused cuffs activated stinging her skin. Lena stepped a little closer, close enough to grab a fist full of blonde hair but not close enough to feel the effects of the Kryptonite.

“I like it when you beg Girl of Steel, do it again.”

Kara panted the Kryptonite starting to seep into her skin spreading the pain. Lena smirked seeing Kara’s fight was slipping.

“Aww is play time over already?”

She let go of Kara’s hair pushing her back os she fell on her hands the cuffs digging into her back before clicking her tongue as she walked over to the COM earpiece laying on the floor.

“Shame I was hoping for a bit more fun oh well there’s always later.”

With that she smashed the COM under her boot before walking from the room typing on the touchscreen again until the cuffs shut off and released themselves but the room was flooded with deep red light that seeped her powers as Lena vanished behind a closing door. Kara stayed on the floor too broken and upset to do anything more than curl into a ball as she started to sob. She'd promised she'd always protect Lena, always keep her away from her family’s evil inhibitions and she'd failed. Lena had fallen victim to her own family and now she was corrupted, as much as she tried to wrap her mind around it something in the back of the blonde's broken mind she knew Lena wasn't acting like this by choice there was just no way.

Kara cried herself to sleep on the cold floor her heart in a million pieces unaware that on the other side of that door Lena was being thrown into her own little cage bathed in red sunlight being forced to watch what she'd done to her wife. The raven haired woman was in tears from the first strike and her heart broke more and more with each one that followed until she was sobbing and trying to cover her ears to block out the evil words she'd said and the painful things she'd done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Sokao zhao sokao = please love please


	7. Saving Grace: 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -throws this up and runs behind wall- DON’T HATE ME PLEASE! I really hope this chapter makes up for all that's happened in the previous ones! I'd also like to thank you all for sticking around even with the ups and downs this story had taken! Thank you so much!

x~Alex/DEO~x

It had been nearly two days since Kara had flown off to save Lena, two days since the COM had gone dead, two whole days with no sign of Kara at all! The signal that had revealed Lena’s location had been revealed as a fake and vanished right after the COM went out making Winn scramble to try and find it again or find where Kara was. Everyone was on edge trying to find the super, Kal had even tried flying to the coordinates Kara had gone to but found nothing, no building, nothing!

Alex squeezed her eyes shut trying to will away the headache that had been plaguing her for the entirety of the two days. In her arms Grace whined her little hands gripping the fabric of her shirt making her sigh. Grace had been nearly inconsolable since Kara’s COM went dead. The child wouldn't stop sniffling or crying, she hardly ate and sleep only happened when she cried herself out and she had to be in someone's hold at all times. Alex held the girl closer kissing her head as she paced around the training room ignoring how her sock covered feet hurt, she'd kicked her boots off hours ago along with her jacket and weapon belt.

“It's okay sweetie, you're okay.”

Grace whined again and Alex could barely make out the mumbled Kryptonian word for mother. The brunette was so wrapped up in her thoughts and comforting Grace she didn't hear the door open or footsteps nearing her, she didn't know she wasn't alone until hands grabbed her waist from behind making her stop and spin around holding Grace tight. Maggie retracted her hands to hold them up in front of her until Alex relaxed a little letting out a relieved breath.

“Mags you know better than to do that, what if I had attacked instead of looked?”

Maggie shrugged lowering her hands, one went to Grace’s back making the girl sniffle and look at her before releasing the death grip on Alex’s shirt to reach back gripping the detective’s finger in a hold just a little harder than normal.

“Wouldn't be the first time I've been dropped Al, come on sit down already you've literally wore down the mat in here.”

Alex looked at her feet sure her wife was exaggerating but found she definitely wasn't, there was a decent impressed oval on the mat where she'd been pacing. Maggie took advantage of her spacing to lead the taller woman over to the weight bench and made her sit down. Alex sighed as she sat hiding her face in Grace’s hair.

“I'm sorry Mags, I'm just...I'm just…”

The agent’s words fell off as she held Grace tight making the girl whine a little but cling back just as tight. Maggie nodded sitting beside her wife easing Alex’s head down against her shoulder and running her fingers through short hair.

“You're scared. I get it Ally, she's your sister of course you're scared but we will find her and Lena and we'll get them back here safe, alive and in one piece.”

Alex closed her eyes leaning more into her wife.

“I hope so, I could never live with myself if something happened to her, to either of them.”

Maggie felt her heart break a little as she gently massaged Alex’s scalp and began humming softly. She noticed Grace was the first to fall asleep, uneasy but asleep, still clinging to Alex’s shirt and her free hand. Alex followed soon after.

 

x~Kara~x

Kara wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was always the same. She'd be woken from her sob induced sleep by the sound of the hidden door opening, the red sun lamps shutting off, and the sound of heels on the floor. She'd sit up from the floor looking at her wife. Lena was always in that uniform now, her raven hair was always loose around her shoulders, but sometimes she wouldn't walk into the room but rather seemed to be pushed in against her will. Those few times Kara could see her real wife in the sacred green eyes that teared up upon seeing her sitting in the floor, gold curls matted and tangled, dirt covered all over, super suit tattered and the occasional lingering bruise unable to really heal because of the sun lamps. She'd try to talk to Lena then but before the other woman could try and respond past a sob she went silent and rigid before her eyes glowed again and she turned cold and ruthless.

It was always the same, Lena would knock her around but Kara would never fight back just take the blows and beg her wife to come back to her. Lena must have grown tired of the game because that morning (or so Kara assumed) the raven haired woman entered the room and activated the Kryptonite cuffs at once making the blonde cry out, her wrists were burnt from the constant exposure and each new one was painful, before she walked over grabbing a fist full of blonde curls pulling Kara to her feet.

“Why won't you fight back?! All you do is beg like a pathetic weakling!”

Kara kept her eyes locked on Lena’s her heart breaking for the millionth time at knowing somewhere within those glowing green orbs were the soft green eyes she loved.

“I'm not going to fight you Lee. This isn't you, you'd never do this. Fight it Lee please! You have to come back to me! Fight whatever he's doing to you! You're so much stronger than him! _Sokao! Khap zhao rrip!_ ”

Lena growled readying to throw Kara to the ground but the blonde surged forward and crushed her lips to Lena’s in a desperate last attempt to bring her wife back. Lena stilled under her for a long moment before Kara felt something warm and wet drip onto her cheek. The blonde pulled away enough to look into Lena’s eyes and nearly cried out when she saw the glowing was gone and Lena’s bright green eyes were glassed over with tears of terror as she dropped Kara taking steps back hands over her mouth muffling sobs.

“Oh my god Kara I-I...I'm so sorry! What have I done?!”

Kara got to her knees looking at her wife before forcing herself to her feet ignoring the pain in her wrists.

“Lee, it's okay. He was controlling you somehow you didn't know what you were doing.”

The raven haired woman whimpered and shook her head backing away as Kara tried to step closer.

“N-no stay away! I'll only hurt you again! I don't want to hurt you!”

Kara’s brows formed that adorable crinkle before she tried to move her hands wincing at the pain that shot right up her arms. Lena’s eyes widened and she quickly deactivated the cuffs and ran to Kara as the blonde used the last of her physical strength to break the cuffs. Lena caught her just before her knees hit the ground earning a weak smile before a shaky hand reached up brushing away the tears on the raven haired woman’s cheek.

“H-hey it's okay Lee. It's not your fault, come here.”

The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck gently pulling her down until their foreheads met.

“ _Khap zhao rrip khuhtiv chahvia chahv._ ”

Lena gave a watery chuckle nuzzling her nose against Kara’s.

“ _Khap zhao rrip bim khuhtiv zhaol._ ”

Kara smiled letting her eyes close and her body relaxing more than it had in the past few days. Kara opened her eyes after a moment taking in Lena’s face so relaxed.

“Lee?”

The raven haired woman gave a soft hum her fingers carding through blonde curls gently untangling them.

“How long has it been? You were gone for three days but how long have we been here?”

Lena’s eyes opened after she gave a deep sigh.

“Two days, five total.”

Kara moved so her head was against her wife’s shoulder.

“How'd he...how did he make you do that?”

Lena shuddered tears sliding down her cheeks but she held Kara close closing her eyes as Kara’s arms wrapped around her in return.

“I don't know. I woke up under a really strong red sun lamp with gaze on my neck. Knowing Lex it's some kind of mind control device that-”

“Taps into your brain waves and scrambled then so you are no more than a breathing flesh puppet that does what the device tells you to. Very cleaver Lena.”

Lena swore her heart stopped beating hearing her brother’s voice making her arms tighten around Kara as she looked up eyes following as Lex walks around to stand in front of them.

“It looks like there is a fraction of the Luthor brain in that head of yours. Tell me dear sister how did you manage to short circuit the chip?”

Lena leered at her brother, eyes hard as Kryptonite and her breaths escaping in white tinderlad wisps from her lips. Kara felt the cold on her neck and forced herself to sit up all the way blocking Lex from Lena’s sight cupping her cheek.

“Stop, I know you're angry and believe me no one wants him to suffer more than I do but save your strength.”

Lena met Kara’s eyes and slowly the wisps stopped and she took a breath knowing Kara was right, if it came to a fight she'd need her strength to defend herself and Kara. Clearly Lex was tired of waiting because he circled back around and grabbed Lena by the hair forcing her head back hard.

“I'm only asking one last time. How did you short circuit the chip Lena?!”

Lena closed her eyes holding onto Kara.

“I-I don't know! How should I know?!”

Lex growled yanking her hair again forcing Lena’s back to bow.

“Oh really? Are you sure about that sister dearest?! You maybe one of them now but don't think that means I can't break you.”

Lena whined as the position became uncomfortable.

“I really don't know! Unless...unless Kara kissing me made my brain waves spike with memories and it overpowered the chip past its capacity!”

Lex must have been satisfied because he released her pushing her forward but Lena made sure she caught herself without falling on Kara.

“Bingo! Give the girl a prize she finally figured it out! You have one last chance Lena, give up and leave this pathetic waste of air Super or I kill you both. Your choice but the clock is ticking.”

As he spoke he moved his index fingers from left to right in a ‘tick tock’ motion before the hidden door closed leaving Kara and Lena alone. Lena straightened up looking down at Kara brushing her hair from her face.

“We have to get out of here somehow.”

Kara nodded her agreement before pushing herself to sit up in front of her wife shaking her head when the raven haired woman tried to stop her.

“Yeah we do but how?”

Lena shook her head thinking carefully before looking at Kara’s suit. Suddenly her eyes lit up the way they always did when she had an idea and before Kara could say anything she lunged at Kara. The blonde tensed up fearing the chip had activated again but when she felt Lena tugging at the lining of her suit she relaxed enough to be confused.

“L-Lee what are you doing? This is hardly the time to-”

“Hush Kara I've got an idea. Come on Alex I know you told Winn to put it here YES!”

Kara watched as her wife pulled at a seam of the suit’s arm and after a moment of struggling pulled out a little lead tracker that had a red light still flashing meaning it was working but the signal was blocked.

“What's that?”

Lena gave a small smile as she messed with the device and the screen on her suit.

“A DEO tracker, weather you know this or not Alex has them built into your suits, all the equipment you're likely to use, she even has one hidden in your glasses, the ones she gave you for your birthday after your old ones got broke.”

Kara blinked, any other time she'd be pissed at Alex for that but right now she was beyond thankful for her overprotective older sister. She watched as Lena stopped messing with the screen and turned her attention to the fracker twisting it just enough a small crack was heard and after flashing red a couple more times it turned green. It was working! It was sending out a signal again! Lena smiled victoriously looking at Kara.

“I did it! If this gets through, which it should since I used the signal scattering waves to amplify it rather than block it, Alex and the others can find us!”

Kara smiled taking Lena’s free hand and pulled her close enough their lips met.

“You are amazing Lee!”

Lena blushed a little but returned the kiss. They quickly broke apart at the feeling of their legs getting wet making them look at the floor. Water was rushing around them pouring in from some hidden source and it was flooding the room. The flooding wouldn't have been an issue until the water tinted green and started to burn.

 

x~Alex/DEO~x

Alex had given up pacing in favor of barking orders at the people doing what they could to find any trace of Kara or Lena, everyone was exhausted and frustrated but they kept working. Alex looked over at the med bay where Maggie was with Grace both half awake as Maggie held Grace in her lap and the child was using crayons on a piece of paper. The brunette covered her face with her hands, four days without much sleep and minimal food was starting to catch up to her just like the others but unlike most of the agents she was refusing to quit.

Alarms went off making her snap her head up to look at the monitors. A dot was glowing bright green right where Kara had gone to find Lena.

“It's her tracker Alex, what's the call?”

Alex looked at the agents that had jumped into action ready for her command. She was about to tell them to gear up and prepare to move out but her words were stopped before they started by Lucy’s voice.

“You do not take your orders from her! You take orders from your commanders not fellow agents! It is not her place to say what happens now!”

Alex clenched her fists turning her eyes on the youngest Lane. Apparently minimal sleep and food, crushing fear and worry, and a mouthy female sounder too big for her boots all made for one hell of a blow up because the next thing Alex knows Lucy is on the floor holding her cheek looking at her with shock and her knuckles sting a little.

“You shut your damn mouth Lane! Kara is my sister and I will not let you push me out of the way to get her and Lena back safely! I don't give a damn about your position or mine! I'm not letting them slip away this time just because you want to play hero!”

Still fuming the brunette stomped away and gave her orders to her agents who followed them without question. Alex watched them go before going to the med bay where Maggie was standing with Grace confused and nervous. Alex pulled them into a hug before kissing each on the forehead lingering a minute longer than normal before meeting Maggie’s eyes.

“We have their location, I'm going to bring them back even if it kills me.”

Grace let out a whine that Maggie had to fight not to mimic as she nodded before kissing her wife on the lips softly.

“Be careful, come back alive, bring them back alive.”

Alex nodded looking them both over again before rushing to join her team.

 

x~~~~x

It had all happened rather fast after the signal showed up, the DEO team and Kal had all moved out to the location and found it this time. Getting in was a little harder, Kal was weakened meaning there was Kryptonite prompting Alex to take the lead and blow the side of the building out. As soon as the wall was gone a torrent of green hued water rushed out depositing gasping and coughing Lena and Kara. From there it was up to Kal to catch Lex and the DEO agents found Lillian. Both were apprehended again and this time Alex was going to make sure they never escaped at any cost.

Lena and Kara were rushed back to headquarters and put under yellow sun lamps. It took Maggie and Lois to keep Grace from running into the room as the women were laid on the beds with the lamps on as high as possible hoping to flush out any Kryptonite that might cause poisoning. The next day was stress filled waiting and watching Kara and Lena’s motionless forms and keeping Grace out of the room but where she could still see them. It was nearly sunset when Kara started to stir giving a rough groan as her eyes scrunched up and she turned her head to the side.

Alex was quick to move to her bedside taking her hand.

“Kara! Kara are you okay?!”

The blonde opened her eyes but squinted them groaning again at the blinding sun lamps.

“Too bright.”

Alex nodded and quickly shut off a few of the lamps.

“Sorry we wanted as much exposure as possible to be sure all the Kryptonite was gone from your guy’s systems. How do you feel?”

She carefully helped the blonde sit up watching her closely.

“Like I got run over by an oil tanker. Where's Lena?”

The older Danvers pointed to the other sun bed making Kara look at it, her stomach dropped a little seeing Lena lying so still under the lamps the only movement being her chest as she breathed seemingly steady. Alex opened her mouth to protest when Kara got off the bed but as she watched her sister curl up beside Lena on the raven haired woman’s bed the words vanished from her tongue figuring Kara needed the assurance her wife was okay. She quietly excused herself taking Grace from Maggie as they headed for the lounge to try and get Grace to eat.

Once they were alone Kara gently cupped one of Lena’s cheeks on her hand rubbing the smooth skin with the pad of her thumb.

“Wake up Lee. We’re safe, we're home. You can wake up now.”

The blonde closed her eyes lightly resting her forehead against Lena’s neck her hand moving to the ends of her wife’s hair gently playing with it.

“Kara?”

Lena's voice was raspy from sleep and as the blonde sat up she turned off the last of the sun lamps as Lena opened her eyes looking around. Kara felt her heart leap at the way Lena looked around tears forming in her eyes as she took in familiar safe surroundings. The raven haired woman swallowed thickly before reaching up to Kara then smiling as the blonde happily laid in her embrace nuzzling into her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lena gave a soft chuckle making the blonde pull back to look at her crinkle and all.

“What's funny _zhao_?”

Lena smiled at the blonde nudging her to sit up and sitting up herself before pressing her lips to Kara’s. The blonde was slightly confused but she returned the kiss happily pulling Lena into her lap. The raven haired woman smiled into the kiss before breaking it resting their foreheads together, it took Kara a moment to realize she was softly counting down from five. As soon as she whispered one Grace came running through the door her blue eyes wide as they searched for the two women until she found them and she started crying launching herself at them. Lena caught the girl easily holding her close and kissing her head softly shushing the clinging child.

“ _Rrip nahn voi kir chahv_.”

Grace sniffled nodding against Lena’s neck reaching out until her little hand found Kara’s borrowed shirt fisting around it tightly like she was scared the pair would vanish if she let go.

“Momma _Ieiu_ stay.”

Kara gently stroked Grace’s hair as she kissed Lena’s temple.

“Don't worry Grace, we aren't going anywhere.”

Grace sniffled looking at Kara tear still streaking her cheeks.

“Grace stay to?”

The blonde nodded her own eyes tearing up as she kissed the girl’s forehead again before holding both her and Lena close never wanting to let go ever again. Lena smiled into Grace’s hair letting her body relax fully as she closed her eyes feeling content with Grace clinging to her and Kara holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!
> 
> Sokao! Khap zhao rrip! = please! Love please!
> 
> Khap zhao rrip khuhtiv chahvia chahv = I love you my only one
> 
> Khap zhao rrip bim khuhtiv zhaol = I love you to my mate
> 
> Rrip nahn voi kir chahv = you are safe small one.
> 
> Ieiu = mom


	8. Saving Grace: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well everyone it looks like we have reached the end of this story! I would like to thank each and everyone of you that has read the story and left wonderful reviews! You are all awesome! I really hope you enjoyed the story and I look forward to seeing you in the future! Thank you all so much again!!

Kara stood on the roof of the L-Corp building wearing a marine blue strapless dress that reached the ground in the back while the front reached her knees, the El family crest was over her heart in full color like on her super suit, her black heels gave her a little extra height, and her lips were painted soft baby pink. Looking out at the city as the sun set bathing the buildings in amber, red, and golden hues while the sky above her started to fade to purple dotted with stars taking it in. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose and releasing it through her mouth as a soft breeze blew by.

“ _Ieiu_.”

The blonde opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder smiling as she found Grace standing a few paces behind her. In the past ten years Grace really had grown into a beautiful young woman. At thirteen years old Grace was fairly close to the spitting image of Kara with her bright blue eyes, soft rounded face and strong jaw, her button nose and the adorable but traitorous crinkle when she was nervous, worried or scared. Her dark chocolate hair had lightened to a softer light chestnut that complimented her lightly tanned skin really well.

Kara smiled turning to face her daughter and opened her arms for the girl. Without even a thought Grace quickly made her way over and wrapped her mother in a hug closing her eyes as Kara wrapped her arms around her.

“ _Ta-nahn rrip kuhs i ieiu_?”

Grace nuzzled her nose into the golden curls spilling over Kara’s shoulders.

“ _Khap seem rrip vot khap_.”

Kara felt her smile soften as she held her daughter close. Grace may have been thirteen but she was still just as close to Kara and Lena as she was gen years ago.

“Don't like the crowd _inah_?”

Grace shook her head pulling away from her mother’s shoulder to meet her eyes.

“Can I stay here with you for a little while?”

Kara gently stroked her daughter’s cheek nodding and smiling at how the girl easily followed her lead returning to speaking English.

“Of course baby.”

Grace smiled hugging the blonde again before moving to stand beside her and look out at the city as it was slowly blanketed in darkness. Kara looked over her daughter taking her in. Grace was wearing her hair down in soft curls a golden olive wreath headband, her lips were painted soft pink from her lipgloss (‘you're too young for lipstick’ Lena had said), her dress was soft silken white, strapless and flowed to her ankles like a lily petal and the impression of the El family crest rested over her heart. She had clearly been through Lena’s closet because Kara recognized her wife’s silver ballet flats with ribbons that wound around the ankles.

Kara couldn't stop smiling even if she tried as she looked out at the city. The family was currently at a gala L-Corp was hosting in celebration of its newest success. Kara chuckled at the thought of her wife inside being bombarded with praise and business offers. It was a complete switch around from only three years ago. Lena had been determined to drag the Luthor name out of the mud and within the past two years that's exactly what she'd done by creating a new kind of solar panel that absorbed the sun’s radiation and converted it into concentrated energy much like Kryptonian cells. The project had taken off and the clean energy projects made leaps and bounds far from where they were, it was predicted that with the help of L-Corp the need for fossil fuels may be extinguished within another ten years.

Now all of National City, and most other places, loved Lena and no longer skirted her simply because of her family’s past. Kara couldn't be prouder of her wife not only for achieving her long dreamed of goal but for also revealing to the world her powers. Lena had only recently revealed she was more than human when asked how she'd come up with the new solar panels and how she knew so much of Kryptonian cells. The city’s reaction had been nothing like Kara and Lena feared, they feared hate and ridicule but what had happened was the city had accepted Lena’s status with open arms more than happy to hear there were more than two Kryptonians.

The blonde let her smile fell a little as she sighed. Just over three years ago Kara had revealed to the world that shy little Kara Danvers was really Supergirl, some people were surprised others seemed to have already known and there were the few that sceptical and believed it was all an act of smoke and mirrors. So from that day on Kara Danvers was no more and she lived as Kara Luthor Zor-El no longer split between her human identity or her superhero identity she was just simply herself. It didn't seem to be affecting the way she saved the city from danger or how Grace followed in her footsteps in learning to use her strengthening powers to save the city.

Kara and Grace turned at the same time hearing footsteps on the stairs but it was Grace who moved first when Lena stepped onto the roof. The brunette girl was across the roof in a second making Lena smile stroking her daughter’s cheek for a moment. Kara couldn't keep the smile from returning as she took in Lena. The raven haired woman stood against the stars wearing an emerald green dress much like Grace’s only with open shoulders and lace quarter sleeves, the El family crest sat proudly over her heart in gold ribbon, her lips were painted bright red, and her raven hair was elegantly curled and pinned up in a bun behind her head.

Kara finally snapped herself out of her head when Lena smiled at her motioning her over. The blonde followed without hesitation joining the pair smiling as she lightly kissed Lena.

“There's my girls. How's the view?”

Kara looked up at the stars then back at her wife and daughter.

“Beautiful but not as beautiful as you two.”

Lena blushed and Grace smiled brightly taking one of each of their hands. Lena squeezed her hand before looking at Kara.

“We should go back to the party, there are some people that just arrived you'll want to see.”

Kara raised a brow but followed as Grace led the way back to the party pausing when Lena gripped her arm.

“ _Ehlir bim khap_.”

Grace paused and looked at her mother waiting for her to speak. Lena chuckled softly, her Kryptonian was still a bit rough around the edges even ten years later so she wasn't always sure of what she said. Shaking it off she smiled pointing to the back of the lobby where the gala was being held, Grace followed her eyes and smiled huge seeing a girl with ginger hair, ice blue eyes, porcelain skin, wearing a lilac dress that reached her knees and a pair of worn black sneakers.

“Andie! When did she get here?!”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“About five minutes after you disappeared. Go on, go be with your friend.”

Grace smiled brightly kissing both women on the cheek before rushing off and weaving through the crowd to the girl’s side. Andie smiled brightly seeing Grace and laughed when the dark haired girl hugged her and spun her around easily. Kara smiled taking Lena’s hand pulling the raven haired woman's eyes to her.

“They are cute.”

Lena nodded her agreement looking back at the girl's as Grace led the redhead to the buffet table.

“They are but I don't think Andromeda sees Grace as more than a best friend just yet.”

Kara nodded.

“If so that's okay, there will be others until Grace finds the right one and when it happens we’ll be there to support her through it.”

Lena chuckled leaning on her wife.

“Or scare the crap out of the poor fool that falls for our daughter?”

Kara blushed a little but wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist.

“Well yeah we kinda have to it's part of the job I guess.”

Lena smiled rolling her eyes before leading Kara back into the crowd.

“Come on there are still people you'll want to see.”

Kara’s brows formed that adorable crinkle as she followed Lena but it turned into a smile upon seeing Alex and Maggie standing off to the side of the crowd talking to each other. Kara hurried forward and pulled her sister into a hug making the brunette chuckle and return it.

“Hey to you too, it's only been a week did you really miss us that much?”

Kara released her sister before hugging Maggie earning another laugh and a pat on the back.

“Of course I missed you guys! You are never allowed to go on vacation for a week ever again without me!”

Alex and Maggie rolled their eyes before Alex greeted Lena with a more human strength hug thankful the raven haired woman was less exuberant with her hugs.

“Well Kara having you along for our anniversary trip to Jamaica would be a little weird.”

Lena, Alex and Maggie laughed as Maggie's comment made the blonde blush and bring her hand up to mess with her glasses, then fall to the belt of her dress remembering no more glasses. Deciding save her sister from embarrassment Alex looked around.

“So where is my niece tonight? I thought she usually somewhat enjoyed these things.”

Lena looked at the buffet table but worry bubbled in her chest when she didn't see Grace or Andie there. Seeing Lena tense Kara looked around but didn't see their daughter anywhere. Alex slipped into agent mode as she seen Kara and Lena look around for Grace. Kara closed her eyes focusing her hearing to hear Grace’s heart, she caught it slowly climbing up the floors in Lena’s elevator. Blue eyes opened and met green and Lena relaxed a little knowing that look.

“Office?”

Kara nodded letting out a sigh.

“Office.”

Alex raised a brow still worried.

“What do you mean? Is she okay?”

Lena nodded placing a hand on Kara’s arm.

“She's fine just sneaking up to my office again, we should go get her, we don't want people thinking they can just go up there.”

Kara nodded knowing Lena didn't want anyone in her office unless she was there. Alex and Maggie followed as Kara and Lena led the way up the stairs curious as to why Grace had snuck off. It took a good few minutes, and Alex was thanking her intensive endurance training, but they reached the office level and sure enough the door was left open an inch and voices could be heard inside. Moving carefully the group moved closer to listen in and peek inside the office to find Grace and Andie standing on the balcony looking at the city before them.

Alex leaned close to Kara.

“Who’s the girl again?”

Kara smiled at her sister's whispered question.

“That's Andromeda, she's an Andromedan, they are kinda like Kryptonians and Daxamites I don't know much about them but Grace seems to like Andie a lot.”

Maggie gave a soft snort behind her hand nudging Kara making her look at the detective from Alex.

“I’d say more than a lot.”

Kara blinked confused before lifting her eyes to look at the girl's standing on the balcony and she didn't know weather to smile or freak out as she found Grace and Andie sharing a soft kiss. Lena was the first of the couple to act gently closing Kara’s mouth, which she didn't know had fallen open, before shooing the other three from the door and closing it silently.

“Okay let's let them have their moment, no one barged in on any of us during our first kisses.”

Alex and Kara shared a look before the blonde looked at Lena her crinkle showing up.

“No but we were all adults when they happened-”

“I was 15 actually.”

Kara turned her eyes to Alex with a ‘not the time or point’ look before looking back at Lena.

“My point is we can't just leave them alone, two teenage girls after they kiss.”

Lena shared a look with Alex and Maggie before the three headed back to the elevator Lena grabbing Kara by the hand and pulling her with.

“Even more of a reason to leave them alone _zhao_ now come on before Grace hears us.”

Kara groaned but let herself be pulled into the elevator and drug back to the party. Eventually after a some mingling and meeting Andie’s mother Kara’s mind relaxed and moved to something other than her daughter for now. Upstairs on the balcony Grace and Andie were still watching the city, Andie now leaning on Grace’s side as the brunette held her close. After a moment Andie raised her eyes to Grace.

“Did they see us?”

Grace chuckled rubbing Andie’s back before looking down at her.

“Oh yeah but it's okay, my mom’s won't care and my aunt has no room to judge me I mean she's married to Maggie and has been since I can remember so don't worry.”

Andie smiled nodding before moving to nuzzle against Grace’s shoulder.

“Think they'll tell my mother?”

Grace rolled her eyes.

“Really Andie? Your mom was practically cheering us on since what last year? It'll be fine.”

Andie nodded again and let herself relax and watch the city lights twinkle under the stars. Around a half hour later Grace and Andie make their way back down stairs and both blush seeing nearly everyone is gone leaving just a few business men talking to Lena, Kara, Alex and Maggie, and Andie’s mom. After squeezing each other’s hands the girl's went to their families, Andie smiled and waved as she left with her mother’s arm around her shoulders and a smile on her lips. Once they were gone Maggie nudged Grace with her shoulder smirking.

“Nice going baby Luthor, she's cute!”

Grace blushed deeper but smiled gently shoving Maggie back earning a laugh. Once the business men left and Grace arrived home with her parents she plopped on the couch expecting a long lecture about how kissing Andie had been wrong because they were too young but she was surprised when Lena and Kara fell easily into their normal nightly routines, Lena was looking through the mail while Kara made a snack. Grace looked at her parents with furrowed brows creating a crinkle identical to Kara’s.

“Not that I'm complaining but aren't I going to get a ‘you're too young to be kissing’ speech?”

Kara and Lena shared a look before Lena smiled softly moving to sit beside Grace.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Grace blinked confused making Lena chuckle.

“It was your first kiss sweetheart, did you enjoy it?”

Grace nodded with a small smile.

“Yes I did, it felt right and comforting and exciting and scary all at once! You guys aren't mad?”

Now Kara chuckled as she sat on Grace’s other side.

“Of course not princess. You like Andie and she's a sweet girl you've known since you were 6, I kinda wish you'd have waited a year more but your mom and I love you and want you to be happy so if Andie makes you happy then it's okay with us.”

Grace sniffled as happy tears filled her eyes making Lena chuckle as she stroked the girl’s hair.

“You guys are the best parents ever!”

She pulled both women in for a tight hug which they happily returned.

“ _Khap zhao rrip tav_!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonian used!!
> 
> Ta-nahn rrip kuhs i ieiu? = why are you away from your mother?
> 
> Khap sem rrip vot khap = I want you with me
> 
> Inah = daughter
> 
> Ehilr bim khap = listen to me
> 
> Khap zhao rrip tov = I love you two!


	9. ATTENTION!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!! **PLEASE** READ!!

So hey everyone! I'm not sure how many of you that have already read this story will be seeing this message but that's okay if not. Anyway as some of you may have found I did actually create a collection of shorts detailing Grace's childhood adventures as many of you requested!! You guys can go check that out on my works page it's called Grace's Scrapbook! **ALSO PLEASE READ!!** I am curious to see how you guys see Grace and if any of you have any fanart you want to create and share you are more than welcome to! But please note if you post it you must credit me for creation of the character! If you have or want to create art for this or any of my other stories and want to share it with me you can send it to me over on my Tumblr @harlivygirl23 (I'll also leave a link to my page as well)

Once again thank you all so much for love and support and for reading you're all awesome!! I hope to see all of you in the future for later stories!!

Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harlivygirl23


End file.
